Hell In Hogwarts
by Ninjettey
Summary: A series of strange events has Sam and Dean Winchester present for the final battle of Hogwarts. Who is responsible for them being there? Why are they there? Do they help or do they kill everyone? A/N: This is my first crossover, it is set after S11. Mary was not brought back, and MOL does not interfere. Timeline will be modified to fit plot. No pairings as of now.
1. One

**The Bunker**

The Men Of Letters Bunker is a place the Winchesters call home, it is hidden, warded, and it is safe… most of the time. This place is so massive, there are rooms that have not been opened in decades. There is something in one of these rooms that will forever change the Winchesters outlook on magic..real, natural magic.

_**Flashback **_

The date is October 13, 1967, and it's a Friday no less, when Headmaster Dumbledore arrives to the American chapter of the Men of Letters bunker. He was recently promoted to the position after being a transfiguration professor for decades. He knew of the MOL, and they knew of natural born magicals or witches and wizards which is how Dumbledore is given access to the bunker. But little did he know, the MOL were all killed or vanished in 1958. Still, Dumbledore was there on business. He wanted to warn future MOL residents about the upcoming war, a war that would eventually cause the end of the world as we know it.

Dumbledore wasted no time, after putting his international port key in his robe pocket to enter the bunker through magical means since he did not have the key. When first entering, Dumbledore noticed the unfinished game of chess and was tempted to make the next logical move before deciding against it. He can't get distracted, however, upon descending the spiral staircase he couldn't help but revel in the beauty of this place. Even with the lights off, you can see this bunker has a lot of the newest technologies, everything from a telegraph to a CB radio, as well as a switchboard for telephones. What really caught his wandering eyes was the War table. The whole world was beautifully mapped out, well almost the whole world. If you were trying to find Hogwarts on this map, the only place that would be seen is an abandoned coal mine. This made Dumbledore smile, knowing his school was hidden from Muggles.

He pulled his wand from his robes and cast "Lumos", turning the wand into a sort-of flashlight. He planned on hiding a copy of **Hogwarts: A History** amongst all the other books in one of the abandoned rooms with a parchment stating the prophecy about a boy who would evidently save the world stashed in the index. You see, Dumbledore didn't want this book to be found so easily. If it was found, and read all the way through, the parchment would activate into a port key whisking away whomever is in contact with said parchment. He continued to wander around the bunker until coming upon room 7B, not exactly a hidden room but not easily come by either. Opening the door, the room looked like an ordinary storage room with shelves of labeled boxes and confidential files. He carefully placed the thick tome on one of the bottom shelves towards the back wall. He was not paying attention to the room itself or he would have noticed the false wall that opened up into a separate room with a massive Devils Trap painted on the floor and warded cuffs and chains secured to the wall and floor.

Dumbledore felt confident in his decision to possibly involve the MOL in the future to help save the world. (Boy was he in for a shock). On his way out of the bunker, he stopped right inside the door and warded the bunker against apparition, and added protection. When Dumbledore stepped outside, he pulled a tea saucer from his robes which was his international port key, tapped his wand and said "Portus". Little did he know, the next occupants were going to be two brothers who have saved the world more than once. But would they find the book? Would they read the whole thing or skimp to the end? Will they be willing to help or shoot first ask questions later?

**AN:**** Please comment. This is my first attempt at a crossover. I have read several crossovers and this idea popped into my head.**


	2. Two

**Present**

Sam and Cas had just entered the bunker after Amara has been taken care of, not knowing Dean is alive. "Sam, if there's anything you need, I'm here for you." Cas says while walking behind Sam down the spiral staircase. "Thanks Cas, but I think I'm going to take a shower and get some rest." Shaking his head as he walks through the library heading towards his room, trying to keep the tears at bay. Cas nods his head and heads into the library behind Sam, taking a look around the room wondering what he is going to do without his best friend. The bunker doesn't feel right without Dean, it feels cold, empty…..lonely.

When approaching the door to his room, Sam grabs the knob slowly opening the door, not really wanting to go in. Because the moment he enters his own room, the realization that Dean is gone will sink in and Sam is not sure he can handle his brother being gone. However, he really needed a shower, thinking the hot water will help calm his nerves as well as a bottle (or two) of Jack Daniels from the liquor cabinet in the library. So, Sam takes a deep breath and enters his room to grab clean clothes then walks to the shower room.

Twenty minutes later, Sam comes back into the library to have a drink before going to bed. He notices Cas has sat down in one of the chairs, he's just staring at the floor but not really looking at anything. You can clearly see the pain in his eyes as he is reliving the events of the day. Sam walks over to Cas, pats him on the shoulder trying to comfort his friend, as if saying, 'I'm here for you too'. Sam then walks over to the liquor cabinet, grabs a clean glass and the Jack, fills the glass almost to the brim, and takes a seat across from Cas setting the bottle down on the table so he doesn't have to stand up for a refill.

Six glasses of Jack later, Sam is feeling tired and a little buzzed. Getting ready to stand up he hears the main door to the bunker opening, which gains Cas' attention as well. They both stand ready to fight, well Cas is ready, however, Sam is just trying not to fall over. Looking through the archway towards the stairs, listening carefully to the footsteps descending the stairs making their way further into the bunker, heading straight for the library. Sam and Cas are shocked to see who walks in…. "Dean?!" Says Sam, but is not sure if Dean is actually there or if Sam might be that drunk.

"Heya Sammy." Dean stops at the top of the archway leading into the library where his brother and his best friend are staring at him, wondering how is he alive. "But..how? We saw the sun come back to life. We thought you went through with blowing up Amara. How are you alive?" Sam asks with a very concerned and confused expression on his face. Dean sighs, rubs the back of his neck, "Amara and Chuck worked it out then they decided to take off, but not before Chuck diffused the bomb."

Relieved to see Sam and Cas is safe, Dean decides that it was time to take a break from hunting. "Look, I don't know about you, but I think it's time we take a breather, slow down and do nothing for a little bit. Maybe even read a book… Did I say that out loud?" Dean looks off to the side then shrugs. "Are we sure this is Dean?" Cas asks Sam knowing Dean doesn't really like to read unless it's his favorite nudie magazine 'Busty Asian Beauties'. Dean silently laughs, "Yeah Cas, it's me. I just thought it would be nice to relax. Sometimes reading helps me fall asleep because I find it boring." "Which is probably why I've done the research most of our lives." Sam states the obvious with a tight lipped smile. "I'm glad you're alive, but why didn't you call?"

Dean pulls his fried cell phone out of his pocket, "Being infused with that much power fried my phone. And you had my Baby so it took time to get back here." Sam finally goes over to Dean and gives him a bear hug that if he would have squeezed any tighter, ribs would've been broken. "Sammy, I can't breathe." Dean gasps for air while hugging Sam back. "Ah… Sorry. Just never thought I would see you again." Letting go and taking a step back so Cas can hug his best friend. "Hey Cas, it's good to see you." Dean tells Cas quietly but still loud enough that everyone heard. "It's good to see you too Dean." Cas didn't really want to let go but it was getting awkward.

"Ok. Enough with the chick-flick moment. Time for a shower, food and sleep for about a week." Dean gives Cas a pat on the side of his shoulder, smiles then heads for the shower room.


	3. Three

**Hogwarts Is A What?**

**Two Days Later…**

Dean was not kidding, he has barely left his room in two days. It was getting close to lunch time and he was still in bed. "Dean! You really should get out of bed! It's been two days, I think you're caught up on your beauty sleep!" Sam yells through the locked door of Dean's bedroom. "Come on Dean, you gotta eat something at least." "Alright already!" Dean says but it sounds kind of muffled since his face is squished in the pillow. He tends to sleep on his stomach when he knows he doesn't have to get up quickly. "Hmm! Guess I better get up before Sasquatch barges in." Dean tells himself. As he lifts himself off his memory foam mattress he gets a whiff of his clothes, "ugh, I need a shower." His stomach growls so loud you would think it was a lion, "then some food."

After a quick shower and change into clean clothes, Dean heads to the kitchen for lunch. He's dressed in typical hunter garb, his favorite faded jeans, black T-shirt, with a red button, his worn out hunter's boots and his 1911 loaded with silver bullets stuffed into his jeans waistband. Craving some bacon he decides to make a massive bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and a beer or two. It is five o'clock somewhere. Sometimes he can't get over the fact they now have their own place with a fully functional kitchen, and it's nice to be able to cook instead of takeout.

Sam is currently searching through the shelves in 7B when he comes across an old, thick, leather bound tome. "What the?... I don't remember seeing this book." He takes it off the shelf and reads the title on the spine. "_**Hogwarts: A History**_, huh? Interesting." Sam opens the book to the front of the inside cover, "_**Hogwarts: A History School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_ Well, now I'm intrigued." Sam decides to show Dean and see if he will be interested in reading this book.

"Hey Dean, I found this strange book in 7B." Sam states when he enters the kitchen. "Oh yeah. Strange how?" Dean has just finished cleaning the kitchen, including the dishes. "It seems to be about a school that teaches magic." With a baffled expression, Sam shows Dean the book. "Huh? Is it our kind of witches or something else entirely?"

Dean opens the book to the first page. "_Over a thousand years ago, the four greatest witches and wizards of the same age shared a dream, to create a school where young people of the wizarding world could study and be trained in the magical arts they needed to become skilled, fully-trained wizards. These four great wizards each founded one of the Houses ( Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw)of the school that they worked together to form: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a number of years, this arrangement worked just fine. Each of the founders took a group of students to be in their own house and even though they had differences of opinion about who should be trained, the house system helped them all to work together. However, as the years went by, the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin became a serious rift. Eventually Slytherin left the school._"

It came as a total shock to Sam that Dean is able to walk and read at the same time. Sam stood right inside the library with his mouth slightly open, "Dude, you just walked from the kitchen to the library while reading!" Dean says while smirking, "uh yeah. 'Cause I'm awesome." Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "What do you think? You think it's legit?" Dean sits down at one of the library tables, "Only one way to find out." Sam heads back towards the kitchen, "Ok, I'll make some coffee." As he gets the coffee going, Sam can't help but think Dean is not acting like himself. Actually reading a massive book that probably has no pictures, he's wondering if he should spike Dean's coffee with holy water.

Suddenly there was the familiar sound of glass shattering on the floor, "SAMMY! You gotta see this." Sam runs back into the library, "What...What? What's wrong?" Looking around the room waiting for something to happen. "Dude! The pictures move!" Dean comes up to Sam and shows him the picture of this massive, weird looking castle, but that's not the strangest part. The flags on the tip of each tower are flying and the clouds are moving, like it's a windy day. "Now I'm definitely wondering if it's a whole different kind of witch." Still looking at the picture, this book has caught Dean's attention.

**A/N:** **This chapter is a little longer and I realize the story is going a bit slow, but the next chapter it will pick up. Also I forgot to mention, I do not own SPN or HP, they belong to Kripke and Rowling. Please leave a comment. **


	4. Four

**Really Dude…**

Between the both of them, Sam and Dean drank two pots of coffee, and have not left the library except for bathroom breaks and the occasional snack. After reading over half the book, "man, I need a break. My head feels like it's about to explode. There's just too much in this book that we never heard of. How did we miss something as big as a whole other world? I mean, come on? We see and deal with the supernatural everyday, how did we miss this?" Dean runs his hands through his hair, then goes to stand up. "And my foot is asleep. That's what I get for sitting still too long."

Sam chuckles at Dean, watching him try to walk and wake up his right foot. "I think it's time we cook dinner or does pizza sound good?" Sam asks Dean while he is walking around the library. "Pizza sounds good to me. I kind of want to finish this book… Did I really just say that?" Dean is starting to question himself.

"Yeah, you did." Sam states. Mumbling to himself, "which is why I added holy water to your coffee." "What?" Dean faces him like he heard what he said. "I said I will be back with the pizza." As he puts on his jacket, grabs the Impala keys from Dean and walks towards the bunker door, "Don't read anymore until I get back." "Yeah, yeah.." As Dean is sitting down in front of the book, looking over one of the pictures showing a giant squid accepting some toast from a student. "Man, now I want toast. What's wrong with me?"

* * *

All the while, Castiel is struggling to get Heaven under control, as well as helping Crowley track down a newly escaped Lucifer. One moment Cas and Crowley catch Lucifer's tail, the next they are left with a burnt up vessel, things are not going so well. "This is exhausting. How is he one step ahead of us?" Castiel is severely frustrated with the whole cat and mouse game Lucifer has the three of them playing.

"Cheer up. You gotta admit, this is kind of fun." Crowley swirls his glass of whiskey that he poured from the vessel's liquor cabinet.

"FUN! HOW IS THIS FUN? HOW IS CHASING DOWN LUCIFER FUN? HE'S GOT NO AGENDA, JUST FEELS LIKE HE IS TOYING WITH US WHILE PLOTTING HIS NEXT MOVE!" Cas is beet red in the face and huffing like he's out of breath, which is weird because angels don't need to breathe.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. We will find him. I think it's time we go ask my mother." Crowley finishes his drink in one swift shot then heads back to Hell to speak with Rowena. "I'm going to go back to Heaven and see what I can do there." Saying to himself before disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.

* * *

When Sam finally gets back with the pizza and beer, he finds Dean surrounded by several other books. "What in the hell? Dude, what's up with you?!"

Dean looks up from Hogwarts: A History, "I don't know. I was trying to see if I was interested in reading in general, or just reading this book. Every time I stopped reading this book, I would get up and pick a different one but always came back to this book." Looks down at the thick old tome with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you think it's this book?"

"Well, all I can say for sure is that I'm even interested in finishing it." Setting down the pizza next to Dean, "and I told you to wait for me." Sam twists the top off two beer bottles, handing one to Dean. "What have I missed?"

"Besides a giant squid that lives in 'The Black Lake' and loves toast… nothing much really. It sounds like one of those things you need to see to believe." Dean turns the page, starts reading about Quidditch. "They play a sport called 'Quidditch', it's like Football, Soccer, and Hockey all in one. 'There are seven players on each team (three Chasers, one Keeper, two Beaters and one Seeker), four balls (one Quaffle, two Bludgers and one Snitch), three hoops (but you can only score the Quaffle in them), ten points per goal, and 150 points if you catch the Snitch, which also ends the game. Also, it's all played on broomsticks.' Dude, this game is dangerous. Scary enough that these witches and wizards fly on brooms, but to play sports while flying...No, thank you."

"Oh shut up. You wish you could see a game." Sam shakes his head while smirking. "Would be kind of awesome." Dean tilts his head to the side still looking at the picture. Dean decides to put the book down on the table, stands up to stretch, feeling his back crack from sitting so long, and begins to put the rest of the books away. "Well Sammy I think we should call it a night, pick up where we left off tomorrow after breakfast."

"Good idea. Maybe with a clear head some of this stuff will make sense." Sam picks up the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles (noticing they only drank about half way through their first ones). "Weird", Sam gives a small smile heading to the kitchen to throw everything away.

* * *

Sam wakes up to the smell of brewing coffee and sizzling bacon. He grabs his cell phone from the bedside table to check the time, "7:43 am… What? Dean never gets up this early." Sam is going to ask Dean if he feels ok when he gets into the kitchen, but first, shower. He opens his dresser for some clean clothes, dark blue jeans, grey t-shirt, green flannel button down left open, boots and his Taurus Model 99 loaded with silver bullets stuffed in his jean waistband. Sam leaves his room and heads down the hall to the kitchen, where Dean is sitting down with his breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee.

"Morning Sammy, breakfast." Dean shows Sam his plate with the same exact things. "You're gonna die of high cholesterol." Sam pours himself a cup of coffee before sitting down in front of his plate. "At least I'll die happy." Dean states with a mouthful of bacon.

Cleaning up after a meal is so much easier when they both chipped in. "Ready to finish this book? I think we can finish it before lunch. Maybe see if Cas wants to read it next." Then it dawns on Dean, "Did we ever think to ask Cas about that book? Maybe he knows something." "Maybe. But you know he's busy trying to help get Heaven under control. Really don't want another civil war, you know?" Sam sips on his coffee. "Yeah, you're right." Dean has already picked up the book. "The more I read this, the more I want to see everything in person."

"You're not the only one. I am really interested in the moving stairs, and the fact they have ghosts that haven't lost their humanity." Sam looks at the next picture describing the first wizarding war. "This wizard seems like a version of Hilter with the ability to use magic. Says he was finally taken down on October 31 when the 'Killing Curse' backfired. This guy is being referred to as 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named' because of the fear he caused. Wow, and I thought Crowley was bad." "To hell with that, I'd waste no time in shooting him, and his so-called followers. What are they called again?" Dean asked Sam while finishing his last cup of coffee. "Um...They're called 'Death Eaters'. And they pretty much favor those 'Unforgivables'. This one, the 'Cruciatus' sounds like being on the rack all over again." Sam pushes the book away to rest his eyes. The momentum caused a loose parchment in the back of the book to shift.

Both Sam and Dean lean over the book, somehow grabbing the parchment at the same time and starting reading out loud, almost like they're in a trance. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Suddenly the parchment starts to glow a very bright white, as well as an uncomfortable tugging sensation somewhere behind their navel. Next thing they knew, they were spinning through the air disappearing then reappearing somewhere completely new.


	5. Five

Kansas? Uh, Nope.

Somewhere on the beach near Cornwall…

Upon landing not so softly, the boys lay sprawled out on wet sand, being hit by waves of cold seawater. Slowly rolling over so they both don't vomit, "That was worse than being zapped by Cas." Dean swallows his breakfast and stands up, getting a good look at their surroundings. "Sam, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." "Uh, nope." Sam stands up and bushes off the sand. "Where are we?" Sam can see a small cottage on top of a cliff not too far from them. "Hey, does your phone work? Mine is fried again, I just got this one too." Dean shows Sam his newly fried cell phone. "Nope, my phone is still on the table in the library, but I do have my gun." Sam pulls his gun out and checks to see if it survived the "trip", and Dean does the same with his Colt 1911. "I think that piece of paper was uh..uh..(snaps his fingers trying to think of the word) Portkey." Dean feels proud of himself for remembering that, while Sam just shakes his head.

"You are correct sir." Says a heavily English accented redhead.

Sam and Dean quickly turn towards the redhead while pulling their guns out and aiming directly at him, at the same time the redhead pulls out a stick and points it at Dean then at Sam. "Easy now fellas, no need for the weapons. Lets lower at the same time." The redhead slowly lowers his stick. "Wait, is that a wand?" Dean takes a closer look at the stick this guy is holding at his side. "It is mate. Name's Bill Weasley. And you are?" Says Bill holding up his right hand towards Dean to shake. "Dean Winchester and that's my younger brother Sam." Dean cautiously shakes his hand. Bill then turns to Sam and shakes his hand with a half smile and nodding his head. "Well come on, let's get you guys inside and figure out how you can in procession of a portkey." Bill starts walking back towards the small cottage on the cliff.

When the three men get closer they can see a freshly dug grave and three teens surrounding it giving their last respects. "What happened?" Sam asks, continuing to walk up to the door of the cottage. Dean couldn't help but look back at the group of teens, seeing how broken they look really struck a chord with him. "Hey Sam, you think we were supposed to find that book? That maybe this is where we need to be? I just have this feeling we may have stepped into something bigger than anything we've dealt with lately." Dean was only trying to talk to Sam, but the cottage living room is so small everyone heard him.

"You may be right again. And what book might I ask?" Bill looks up from the radio that was pretty massive, trying to tune in awaiting news about any more deaths or people going missing. "Hogwarts: A History. For some reason neither one of us could stop reading. And this guy over here hates reading, but he was the one that couldn't put it down." Sam points to Dean who just shrugs. "What it was interesting to read about witches and wizards who were born with their magic, and not from making crossroads deals. Even you said you wanted to see everything in person." Dean looks to Sam. "So what is going? Why does it look like everyone is on edge? And who is buried outside?" Dean is getting more concerned by the minute once he took everything about the surroundings in. "You might want to sit down.." Bill motions to the couch.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Wow! That is a lot to take in. And you three have been chasing down these horcrux for a year?" Sam turns towards the boy named Harry who nods his head. "Did you find them all?" "No, we have only found three, destroyed those, one is in a bank vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the last two we don't know what or where they are." Harry answered very solemnly. Dean noticed Hermione flinch at the mention of Bellatrix's name. "There are only a few things that can destroy horcruxes, a Basilisk fang, the sword of Gryffindor (another flinch from Hermione), and Fiend-Fyre. A very powerful, nearly uncontrollable fire spell, it destroys anything and everything it comes in contact with."

"Can I see the parchment that brought you here?" Hermione asked. Dean takes the rolled up parchment out of his back jean pocket, hands it to Hermione's shaky hands. "Are you ok?" Dean asked her once she has the parchment in her hands. "I'm fine. Just nerves." She sits back down in between Harry and the other boy Ron. "I'm sorry." Ron whispers to Hermione. Harry nods in agreement. "It's fine. I'll be fine." Hermione tries to reassure them but she is not very convincing. Everyone just stares at her, Sam and Dean looked concerned and kinda confused since the rest of the group didn't give them every detail of what happened at Malfoy Manor. They purposely left out the bit where Hermione was tortured, carved into, and then had a chandelier fall on her. "Ok, so what's next?" Sam broke the uncomfortable silence. "We rob Gringotts." Harry spoke up.

Dean kept glancing over at Hermione, 'What happened to her?' For some unknown reason, he needed to find out, and he has a feeling it has to do with this Lestrange chick. At this point, Sam and Dean had gotten over the fact that they were around people who used magic. Probably because they weren't trying to kill them. And after hearing everything that has happened recently, they came to the conclusion that there was no way they were leaving without lending a hand. There was still something nagging at the back of Dean's head saying that's where they need to be. But Dean doesn't believe in destiny, neither of them do, they believe in writing their own destinies by making the choice for themselves. So why is Dean so keen on staying? The look Sam was giving Dean says he is thinking the same thing, but does he have the same feeling about all this.

While the 'Golden Trio', and Bill work out the plans for the bank robbery, Dean decides to go outside for some air. "Cas...Cas, if you got your ears on, me and Sam kinda got ourselves in a situation. We're safe…..for now. But find me when you can, please." Dean turns to go back inside but stops mid step when he hears a familiar flutter of wings. "Dean, why are you in England? And surrounded by magic?" Cas furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side like a lost puppy. Dean smirked, "Hmm, long story short, me and Sam read this book and one of the pages brought us here, and they are in the middle of a war. I just wanted to let you know we were alive and ok. I know you're busy with everything going on in Heaven." "Thank you for informing of your whereabouts. You said a page brought you here?" Cas asks. "Yeah, a portkey. Horrible way to travel." Dean runs his hand through his hair.

Hermione is currently looking out the front door, watching Dean talk to a strange man in a trench coat. But what's really alarming is the fact that she can see his wings. "Sam, who is your brother talking to? Why does he have wings?" "What?" Sam comes to stand next to her and looks out the door, "Cas".

Sam bolts out the door towards the angel. "Hey Cas, why don't you both come inside for a moment?" "I don't think I should Sam." Cas says while walking behind Sam and Dean inside. "What are you thinking?" Dean leans over to Sam before they get inside. "Hermione." Is all Sam said, but Dean understood. Looking back at Cas, "It's ok Cas, they won't hurt you." Dean grabs Cas by shoulder and guides him inside the cottage.

Everyone inside the cottage is flabbergasted by the sight of Cas' wings. Hermione is the first to speak up, "What are you? You're not a Veela, you're not transformed." Looking to Fleur seeing if she recognizes him, Fleur shakes her head 'no'. Cas walks up to Hermione who is trying to back away, "I'm an angel of the lord." He says while touching two fingers to her forehead. "I'm sorry. I can't heal what was done to you, the dark magic that caused your pain went on for far too long. I'm sorry." Cas steps away from Hermione, she was fighting back her tears, just nods her head and accepts it for what it is.

Cas shares a look with the Winchesters, 'we need to talk'. Sam and Dean follow Cas back outside. "What was that in there?" Dean points his hand back the way they came. "She suffered great pain at the hands of a very mentally unstable witch. She was tortured for eight hours, threatened with rape, and then carved into in a such a matter the wound will never fully heal. I was able to alleviate some of the pain but I was unable to heal the damage. Be careful, they are in the middle of a war being led by an evil wizard who wants to cleanse all with 'dirty blood'." And with that Cas disappears.

"I hate when he does that." Dean sighs. "So the crazy psychotic magical Hilter from the first wizarding war is back, starting where he left off with his Death Eater followers, yes?" Dean looks towards the cottage at the gawking wizards. Bill, Harry, Ron, and Fleur all nod their heads 'yes'. "Son of a bitch." Dean says through gritted teeth. They both walk back inside to hear the rest of the plan.

"Um, excuse me Dean?" Hermione stands next to Dean with the portkey parchment in her hands. "Yeah?" Dean looks to Hermione. "I recognize the handwriting, it's our former headmasters', Albus Dumbledore. He must have left the book in your..bunker? Where is this bunker?" Hermione asks. "It's located in Lebanon, Kansas. America." Dean says. "America! What was Dumbledore doing in America?" Harry shouts since he overheard everything. "Probably leaving the book in the Men Of Letters bunker. When I found the book it was covered in dust and kind of hidden." States Sam. "The bunker was unoccupied since the late 1950's until we inherited it from our grandfather, it's heavily warded, well hidden, even from angels and demons." Again with the gawking. "Well sounds like a great hideout." Bill kind of hinting to the Winchesters. "It is. Hey is there any way to set up one of those portkeys to the bunker?" Dean asks Bill. "It would have to be untraceable, and it would take a few days. Plus we need exact coordinates." Bill tells them. "It is located in the geographical center of the US. All we need is a map." Dean just volunteered the bunker as another safe house, again.


	6. Six

**Nightmares Are Normal**

**Four Days Later….** Over the past four days, The Winchesters have become incredible comfortable around this misfit bunch of magicals. With everything Sam and Dean have been through, you think they would be untrusting. However, when Dean suggested the Bunker become a safe house that is definitely out of the way being across the pond and all, he felt a sort of pride to be able to save people no matter how few. Sam was reluctant to agree, but he came around after spending time with 'The Golden Trio'. The Winchesters especially found Ron to be quite entertaining with the stories of his mischievous twin brothers Fred and George. So much so, that Dean is really looking forward to meeting the Weasley clan. Harry would voice his side of some of the stories during Ron's retelling, but Hermione just mostly read and stayed to herself. After a very embarrassing incident the first night since Malfoy Manor, Hermione tends to keep her distance from the Winchesters even though she really has no reason to. Who would have thought she would be embarrassed by this, even they have ...nightmares.

**That First Night** After going over the plan for breaking into Gringotts several times everyone called it a night. Bill and Fleur in their room, Ron and Harry in another, Luna shared with Hermione, Griphook shares with Olivander. Olivander and Griphook were already in their room when the Winchesters arrive, they were in no rush to meet the muggle hunters. The Winchesters stayed in the small living room, on two twin beds that were once couches using transfiguration. At least they weren't on the floor. Everyone had already said their goodnights and started settling in. "Dude, what are you doing? Volunteering the Bunker as a safe house? What has gotten into you?" Sam whisper yelled at Dean. "I don't know. It just felt right. And it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing?" Dean trying his best to keep his voice down, but this whole situation was getting to him. When he looked at those teenagers upon arriving he saw himself standing in front of his father's pyre watching his body burn, feeling empty, cold ...lost. If Dean and his brother could help in anyway, then that's what they were going to do. The bunker is so massive, there's whole floors they haven't even explored, why not put them into good use.

It's anyone's best guess what time it was when the screaming started. Surprisingly it was Dean who jumped up the fastest, heading in the direction of the screams with his gun at the ready not knowing what he was running in to. The sound of the screams were definitely that of a woman, especially coming from Luna and Hermione's room. Dean wasted no time in barging in the room, Luna was sitting up in her bed looking over at her roommate in pure horror. Dean stowed his gun in his jean waistband when he saw that it was Hermione screaming and writhing in her sleep like she was in severe pain. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat, her unruly hair sticking to her face, her arms were at her sides bent at the elbow while her hands tensed open to the point her knuckles and joints seem displaced, almost like misshapen claws. Before Dean could take a step closer to Hermione she screamed so loud the entire cottage was awake. He sat next to Hermione on her bed and tried to wake her up. It is said you do not wake someone who is having a nightmare, but Dean couldn't help it. He did not want to see her like this, like she was in pain.

Dean had barely put his hands on her shoulders when she bolted upright, her wand to his throat, panting like she couldn't catch her breath, eyes clouded unsure what's real. "Hermione. Hey, it's me. It's Dean. You're safe." Dean said while staying still until she fully woke up and her eyes focused on Dean. "Dean…" Whispered Hermione still out of breath, at least she's awake. She drops her wand and starts to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "Hey, hey. It's ok. You're safe. You're not there anymore, you're here with us. Ok. Nobody is going to hurt you here." Dean comforts Hermione, hugging her tightly while rubbing small circles on her back. Sam looks to brother comforting a sobbing Hermione and decides that Dean is right, they should help any way they can. Sam walks further into the room to talk to Luna, he found her quite interesting, a bit strange, but interesting nonetheless. "You ok?" Sam asks Luna. She looks up at Sam and just says, "He did not want to be there but could not intervene, he would have gotten everyone killed including himself. He does not want what has become of his life." And with that Luna laid back down and went back to sleep like nothing ever happened. Sam looks to the sleeping girl wondering what in the world did she mean.

What seemed like hours but was only about 20 minutes, Hermione had stopped crying, her breathing slowed and evened out. Soon she was asleep still being hugged by Dean, leaning into his chest. He slowly laid her down on her bed, covered her up and left the room. Heading back to the bed he is currently sleeping, with Sam trailing behind him, "You think we should call Cas? See if he could do something about her nightmares?" "I doubt it Dean. He said he was able to alleviate some of the pain, but not heal the damage. That probably includes the nightmares. If he was able to help with nightmares, we wouldn't have them anymore." Sam says as he's getting back into bed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Hey man, what was with Luna? Do you know what she meant?" Dean rubs his hands over his face in frustration. "She was talking about Draco Malfoy. He is the nephew of the woman who tortured Hermione." Harry stated tiredly walking into the living room hearing the two of them talking. "He was there and he didn't do anything?" Dean asks leaning on his elbow facing Harry. "Unfortunately, Draco had no choice, his aunt would have tortured then killed him too. Family or not, Bellatrix does not care. She will kill anyone that gets in the way of 'magical Hitler' as you two call him. If Draco would have intervened, we more than likely wouldn't have escaped. He actually saved our lives." Harry looks down at his feet. "How so?" Sam asked.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "While we were searching for the horcrux, something happened. I had gotten very angry and frustrated, and I said the taboo. It is a difficult spell that's put on a word or name, when it is spoken, Snatchers and Death Eaters are immediately transported to your location. We had to run and try to escape. But we were caught. However, just before they captured us, Hermione hit me with a spell to disfigure my face. She was trying to hide me in plain sight. We were then dragged to Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix and her Snatchers had Draco try to identify me." Harry gave the Winchesters a half smile, "She had literally threw Draco in front of my face, we were mere inches apart, and repeatedly asked him to identify me." Harry looks down at the floor once more, "He could have said it was me, but he didn't. He chose not to tell his aunt it was me, even though he knew. He risked his life by not identifying me." He takes another deep breath before continuing, "After Bellatrix was done torturing Hermione, she told Draco to contact The Dark Lord, but he stalled. He knew if The Dark Lord showed up, we were all dead, starting with Hermione."

"Why was Hermione tortured?" Sam asked. "We came into possession of something Bellatrix believed was in her vault at Gringotts. She accused her of breaking in and stealing from her. The item itself wasn't what triggered her, she was scared we had found something invaluable. That's when Hermione figured out Bellatrix is hiding a horcrux in her vault. And that is why we have to break into Gringotts." Harry stopped talking to let out a yawn. "All right, time to go back to bed. We can finish talking later." Dean says as he is rolling onto his back. "Good idea. Goodnight." Harry gets up and goes back to his room where Ron is snoring, and mumbling about spiders on roller skates. "Dude, if I ever see that Bellabitch, I'm putting one right between the eyes." Dean starts to close his eyes. "Not if I beat you to it." Sam groggily says.

**Present ** At this point Hermione has read every book in the small cottage, and was re-reading one of the few she found interesting on Ancient Runes. Dean took it upon himself to try and talk to her and reassure her that it is 'ok' to have nightmares. "Hey… How are you holding up?" Dean squats down next to Hermione since she is sitting in an armchair with her feet tucked under her body. "As good as expected. I mean, I did pull my wand on you. I could have killed you, or set the place on fire." Hermione is not sure why she told Dean that, maybe she feels more comfortable around him then she thought. "You set something on fire before?" Dean questions her. "Yes, she has. Shocked everyone, considering we were all in the room." Ron states while looking at Hermione for far too long. "What? That armchair was ugly and you know it. Sirius wasn't even that mad, gave him an excuse to buy a matching set since everything was old anyway." Hermione shrugged causing Dean to chuckle which quickly turned into a full body laugh with tearing eyes. "Wish I could have seen that." Hermione couldn't help herself and started laughing with Dean, and soon everyone present in the room was laughing. "Thank you, I needed that." Hermione says wiping the laughing tears in her eyes.

"Hey mate, the port key has arrived." Bill walks over to Sam with an old dress shoe. Sam looks at it with raised eyebrows, not sure if he was serious. "My father feels common 'Muggle' items are less conspicuous. All it needs is a word to activate it. Do you have anything in mind?" Bill looks to Dean since he joined the two of them. "I do actually…. Poughkeepsie." Says Dean. "Poughkeepsie?" Bill looks at the both of them confused. "It's one of our code words. It means drop everything and run." "Well fitting. What other code words do you have?" Bill's curiosity piques. "Uh, we have a few. Five-O means I've been caught get yourself out. Funky Town is there's a gun pointed at my head. Something's Stuck to My Shoe means I'm being followed. And yes, we've had to use them all on more than one occasion." Dean finished going over the list when he noticed everyone staring at him. "Ok, this port key is it only good for one use?" "Yes, this is the only one for now. They won't issue any more until one of us has seen the bunker. No offense, but they are not very trusting of new people." Bill is trying his best to reassure the brothers. "It's understandable. We can see if Cas can take one of us and two more back to the bunker." Dean suggests since he kind of wants to go back to the bunker and grab as many weapons as possible. Never can have too many guns or ammo. Bill nods his head, he was thinking he would go, but not sure who else should go with him. He knows everyone would volunteer so he will have to just pick someone that is not at the cottage. "I'm going to contact the Order see if one of them would join us." Bill writes out a coded message for the order and ties it to his owl, asking Errol to deliver the message quickly. At that very moment an ancient Great Grey owl swooped out the open window in the kitchen. "We should have our answer within a few hours. In the meantime, I'm curious, how did you become friends with an angel?" Bill asks the brothers while sitting down at the table with a fresh cup of tea Fleur had poured him. Sam looked around the room noticing everyone is very interested in the answer.

Sam clears his throat, "well that is a long story." "Please, enlighten us." Hermione spoke up from her armchair. "Dean, you want to take this? Since you and Cas share a 'profound bond'." Sam could not help himself. "Shut up. You guys remember what we told you what we are? And how dangerous it can be?" Dean looks around the room at all the curious faces nodding their heads. "Ok, long story short, I was in Hell and Cas pulled me out. Literally in Hell, not a metaphor. I was dead for four months topside, but time moves differently in Hell. In reality I was there for forty years, every day was the same for the first thirty, I was tortured, pulled apart and put back together just for it start all over again." Hermione clasp her hands over her mouth, she then understood how Dean was able to calm her down that first night. She realized he has been through worse and knows what it feels like to be tortured. "Well, at least you were only stuck for forty years, I was down there for one-hundred and eighty with Lucifer." Sam says under his breath, he didn't realize Hermione and Ron heard him. They both gasped in shock at the brothers, hearing what they went through and they're sitting here amongst the living. "What about the last ten years?" Ron asked. "That's a story for another time." Dean gets up to get some air and call Cas. "Cas, if you can, a few of us need to go back to the bunker."

At that moment a familiar sound of fluttering wings, as well as a loud 'Crack' and two more people had shown up to the cottage. One was a tall man with dark hair, piercing blue eyes, a trench coat and wings that looked more like shadows. The other was a short portly redheaded woman. Her facial expression was that of a very kind but concerned mother. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. You must be one of the Winchesters." Molly looks over Dean. "Yes ma'am." Dean extends his hand to be shook but is cut off when Ron comes barreling out of the cottage to hug his mum. "I missed you. Look at you, you're all skin and bones! The lot of you!" Molly says after hugging Ron. "Sorry mum." Ron looks down at the ground. "Well, we must be off. Don't want to waste any time. WILLIAM! You coming dear?" Molly yells for her eldest son. "Yes mum." Bill yells back at Molly. "I'll be back soon. Keep everyone safe." Bill kisses Fleur goodbye then looks to Sam, "I'm trusting you to help keep them safe." And just like that they were gone with the sound of fluttering wings.


	7. Seven

This Place Is Magnificent 

The Bunker...

Unlike the magical travel Bill and Molly were used to, traveling with the angel was very pleasant, quick, and quiet. Landing without difficulty inside the atrium of the Bunker, Dean sighs, "Home Sweet Home." Dean looks over at Cas, "Thanks Cas." "You're welcome Dean. If you excuse me, I must go check on things." Cas states and disappears before anyone could say anything else.

Dean looks over to his guest, their eyes are wandering every which way, trying to take everything in. "Come on. I'll give you the tour." Dean walks further inside, coming to a stop at the War table. "This is the War room, we got your basic, older model communications, a War table, and this table has been known to light up like a christmas tree when a cosmic event occurs." Bill and Molly are amazed. They are listening intently to Dean, "Next we have the library." "Bloody Hell! Hermione would go batty if she saw this." Bill says while his eyes almost bug out of his head. 'Smack!' "OW!" Bill rubs the back of his head. "Language!" Molly says with a stern, tight lipped smile. "Sorry mum."

Dean chuckles to himself. "Oh. I almost forgot. If you look down, and all of the walls throughout the bunker have extensive warding. And please be careful with the weapons all through the place. Just assume everything is sharp or loaded. Ok. And here is the book that brought my brother and I to you." Dean picks up the thick tome and hands it to Bill. "This book was found in room 7B, which I'll show you in a little bit. But after the kitchen."

Molly immediately perked up. "How big is the kitchen? Do we need to stock it?" Molly almost running alongside Dean into the kitchen. "Before more people show up, I'll have a friend stock the pantry and freezers." Dean smiles at Molly. Entering the kitchen from the library, "I have to be honest, this is the first time in my adult life I've had my own kitchen. And I still can't get over how big it is. It's not up-to-date, but everything is in working order." Dean can't get over how excited Molly is over the kitchen. "I will have more than enough room to cook for everyone." Molly couldn't help herself as she started to open the freezers and fridges one by one. "The Order has decided, with your permission of course, I will be staying here to receive anyone who uses the port key."

After thinking for a moment, Dean nods his head in agreement, "Let's go ahead and finish the tour and we'll get you situated in one of the spare bedrooms. Follow me. As you can see, the kitchen has two entry ways, one from the library and the other faces the hallway with the bedrooms."

As they continue the tour, Dean explains each room, where the bathrooms, shower rooms, and the garage is located. "Last but not least 7B." Dean opens the door, walks in and opens the false wall to the dungeon with the Devil's Trap engraved into the floor. "What is this used for?" Asked Bill. "Unruly guest. We had to use this room for interrogating demons. The Devil's Trap prevents them from being able to escape." Dean knows this all too well. "Sam and I haven't even explored this whole place and we've been here for over three years." Dean shuts the doors to the dungeon then heads towards the bedrooms. "Here is where you'll be staying, it's the closest bedroom to the kitchen, and you'll be able to get to the door fastest from this room." Molly walks into the room, "This is lovely dear. Thank you." "You're welcome. Just glad we could help in some way. Go ahead and get comfortable, I'm going to get cleaned up and then Bill and I will head back."

Dean turns to Bill, "You ok?" Bill is looking at the front cover of the tome he was handed since he never put it down. "This is Dumbledore's own personal copy. That's his handwriting." Bill shows the other two Dumbledore's name neatly written inside the tome. "Hm. Well, I'll be back shortly. Then we can call Cas to take us back." "Sounds good mate." Bill is still preoccupied with the book. Dean walks to his room, grabs clean clothes and heads to the shower room.

"So mum, what do you think of this place? Of the Winchesters?" Bill wants to know Molly's honest opinion. "I think this place is magnificent and under any other circumstances would be a great place to live. As for the Winchesters, they are good, kind-hearted people who got caught up in a mess that isn't theirs. But they are making the best of what they can offer, and I am grateful. This place will be the last place to come looking for any of us." Molly smiles at Bill, "I suppose I should update your father."

Molly tries to cast her patronus, but it does not manifest. "Maybe this place is too warded, probably have to go outside mum." States Bill. "Right, let's walk outside then. You can stand at the door, just in case." Molly heads to the atrium with Bill following behind her. Once outside, Molly is able to cast her patronus, "Arthur, we have made it to the bunker and it is well suited for everyone. Go ahead with multiple port keys. The password will be…" Molly looks to Bill who is holding the door open, "Poughkeepsie. It's the Winchesters code word for 'drop everything and run'." And with those final words Molly's patronus starts its journey to Arthur.

"All set?" Dean asks Bill. Dean sets down his packed duffle bag full of guns, ammunition, and his favorite machete. "Yeah mate. You think you have enough?" Bill points to the bag. "Eh, I tried to fit the grenade launcher but Sam would have a fit. He thinks I'm too irresponsible with it." Dean shrugs his shoulders. "You will surely get along with the twins." Bill shakes his head and chuckles.

Dean was getting ready to call Cas when Arthur's Weasel patronus was heard squealing outside the bunker door. Molly opens the door, and in Arthur's voice, "Molly we have word that Narcissa is wanting to get Draco out, but she is scared they will be tracked. She is offering to help take down You-Know-Who." The weasel disappeared, leaving the three of them to figure out if they want to help or not. Dean is struck with an idea, "Can you step outside and see if you can sense our presence inside the bunker?" Asking Molly. She nods her head and walks further outside, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Homenum Revelio…. Nothing." Molly sighs in relief. She walks back over to the door and knocks, patiently waiting for the door to open. Dean opens the door, "Did it work?" "Absolutely nothing! No magical signatures, you didn't even register Dean. This place truly is magnificent." "That's Awesome! I'm going to call Cas and see if he can pick up those two, since he can get in and out without being noticed."

* * *

Narcissa is sitting on the edge of Draco's bed where he is lying unconscious after another torture session from 'You-Know-Who' or by her own sister, Bellatrix, for failing to locate the missing trio. Draco has suffered the Cruciatus Curse at least three times a day for a minimum of twenty minutes each time. His mother could only stand by and watch, but she's had enough. Nothing is worth losing her only son, not even blood supremacy, so she made a decision to contact the Order and get them both out of there. Hoping they will help, she sits by Draco's side waiting for news on what is going to happen next not expecting to hear the flutter of wings behind her at the end of the bed.

She jumps from where she is sitting, draws her wand at the dark-haired, blue-eyed angel, "Who are you? What are you?" Narcissa asks after getting a look at his wings. "My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord. I've been sent to retrieve you two." Cas states in his usual monotone voice. Narcissa turns to look at Draco, lowers her wand, and faces the angel. "What do we have to do?" She asks the angel. "Grab ahold of your son, and take my hand." Cas extends his hand. Narcissa leans over to Draco and whispers, "I'm taking you away from here." Grabbing onto Draco's wrist then taking Cas' outstretched hand, disappearing from Malfoy Manor and reappearing in the bunker.

A/N: Please comment. And thank you to those who are following so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Again, thank you.


	8. Eight

Can It Be Removed?

Shell Cottage…

Through the duration of the day, things have been quiet, almost boring, when Cas and Bill fluttered into the living room. At the sound, everyone cast their eyes towards them. Sam looked confused wondering where Dean was, "Where's Dean?" Cas looks to Sam, "Something came up and he needs you and Hermione to come to the bunker." "What for?" Asked Ron, not sure if he should trust them alone with Hermione. In reality, he doesn't want Hermione to go because he is trying to develop a serious relationship with her. However, Hermione is not really interested in Ron for nothing more than a friend. She feels he only wants her because he thinks she will be a doting wife, having a hoard of children and no life outside of their home. Hermione wants so much more, a career, to travel the world, she's just not ready to settle. "They are needed for something important. There's a book that needs translating." Cas says with a 'you know what book I'm talking about' look directed at Sam.

"Hermione, why don't you go pack some things and we'll head out." Sam tells her as he gathers what little belongings he had with him. Bill walks over the Fleur, gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her, "Hi." "How was it?" Fleur asks her husband, her heavy french accent has lessened over the years. "I will show you later, and it will explain what's going on." Bill whispers to her.

Hermione was almost done packing when Ron came into her room, "Are you seriously going?" She stops what she is doing and turns to look at him, "Yes Ron, it must be important if they are asking for my help. With everything I've studied, I probably have come across almost every dead language known to man." Hermione stated, she really wasn't trying to brag but Ron knew she was right. She turns to finish packing when Ron grabs her wrist and spins her around to face him, "You're not going. You're supposed to be with me, not running off to some bunker with those two!" "Ron, are you jealous? You really have no reason to be. We are not together, I might have had feelings for you, but now I see you want me to just be a trophy housewife. That's not me and you know it, so let me go or we can no longer be friends!" Hermione raised her voice to Ron.

He lets go of her wrist, looks her in the eyes and no longer sees the love she had for him, Hermione then closes her beaded bag and joins the others in the living room. "Stay safe 'Mione." Harry hugs her tightly, then Harry turns to Ron, who has now come into the room and glares at him. "I will, I promise." Hermione stands next to Cas and Sam bracing herself for the inevitable nausea that surprisingly never comes.

"Ok, so what happened?" Harry looks at Bill questionably. "It's best if I show you." Bill pulls his wand and aims it at his temple to display his memory for everyone to see.

* * *

Earlier at the Bunker...

Upon arriving to the bunker Narcissa finds a wand pointed at her throat by Molly Weasley, while Bill points his wand at Draco even though he is still unconscious on the floor of the War room. Narcissa turns her head slightly towards Molly with pleading, tearing eyes, "Please. I only want to save my son. I will give any information you need for his safety." Molly lowers her wand but does not move, "How do we know you won't double-cross us? What assurance can you give?" "An unbreakable vow. My life for that of my son." Narcissa lets a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Whoa..Whoa..Whoa.. No need for that. We are all here for the same reason, to stop what's-his-face from world domination. Frankly, we all know once the wizarding world is conquered, he's not going to stop until sitting pretty at the top. So, let's try and get along for now." Dean says while stepping between the two witches.

Bill sighs, knowing that Draco is partially responsible for Bill's affliction. However, Bill wants this war to end with Voldemort's downfall. "Dean's right. Nothing is going to get solved unless we work together." Bill still is aiming his wand at Draco's unconscious body, so he can levitate him off the floor and into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. Narcissa side steps around Dean and follows behind Bill to help get her son situated, then she will start to help devise a plan to take down The Dark Lord.

"Dean, are you sure you want to trust them?" Molly questions Dean. "Like I said, if we want to end this war before it gets worse or we lose, then everyone is going to have to cooperate." Dean looks towards the hall, seeing Bill and Narcissa re-enter the War room.

"Ok, now that we are all here. What do we know?" Dean asked the group in his presence. "We know he is going after anyone and everyone who is not 'pureblood', correct?" "Yes, and they are not even hiding it anymore. Attacking anyone but purebloods including Muggles out in the open, not caring if they are seen or not." Molly says. "It's gotten much worse since Harry Potter and his friends escaped from the Manor. It's why Draco is unconscious. He was tasked with searching for them, however, he either refused or lied about actually searching. Each time he returned to the Manor empty-handed he was tortured by my sister or The Dark Lord, and I was forced to watch. During the last session, I realized that neither one of us are going to survive if we stayed any longer. And if I can aid in any way to end this war on the right side then I'm going to do just that, whether I survive or not. As long as Draco is safe." Narcissa is now looking to Dean, since he is the first to show compassion towards her and her son.

The room has become silent and the air was so heavy with tension it is getting harder to breathe, when Narcissa suddenly grabs her forearm whimpers in pain. "What's wrong?" Dean asks walking over to her and pulling up her sleeve seeing The Dark Mark starts to become angry and slithering. "They're trying to summon me. The longer I resist the more.. painful it ..becomes!" As the Dark Mark gets angrier, the pain becomes more intense and she falls to her knees trying not to scream out in pain.

"CAS! WE NEED YOU!" Dean yells at the top of his lungs, bending over to pick Narcissa up and set her down in one of the War room chairs, not hearing Cas flutter in. "Dean. What….." Cas hurriedly walks over to Dean seeing Narcissa holding her arm, tears in her eyes, holding back her screams. Cas approaches her, puts two fingers to her forehead and alleviates some of the pain, "I don't know how long that will last. What is that? It is radiating very dark magic."

"Is there anything you can do? Can you remove it?" Dean is kneeling in front of Narcissa while looking to his best friend hoping he has an answer. "I can not, but we may know someone who can." Cas says sternly. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dean stands up and suddenly yells loud enough it echoes throughout the bunker. "Dean, she may be the only one who can. There's probably a spell in the Book of The Damned that can remove that mark. We need her Dean and we need the book." Cas argues. Dean runs his hand through his hair, frustrated because he knows Cas is probably right, "Fine. We're going to need Sam and possibly Hermione. She may be able to help translate the 'Book of the Damned' better since part of the codex is smudged."

Dean helps Narcissa stand up and walk towards room 7B, "Until we know for sure that mark can be removed it will probably be better if you were in here. Bill would you mind getting the door?" Bill catches up to them and opens the false wall into the dungeon. Dean lets go of Narcissa in the center of the Devils Trap, "Now, try to step out." Narcissa slowly makes her way to opening, but she is forced to a stop like she hit an invisible wall. "What does this mean?" She asks.

"Son of a Bitch! It means Cas is right." Dean is beyond frustrated. "Cas, will you please take Bill back to the cottage and bring back Sam and Hermione?" "You sure mate?" Bill is not too keen on leaving his mother alone with two-thirds of the Malfoys'. Dean takes one look at Bill and understands, "She'll be fine. They all will. Remember, Cas is bringing my brother here with Hermione. Plus Narcissa can't leave the room if she wanted to, and Draco is still out." Bill nods his head, "I will hold you to that." "Thank you."

Dean turns to Narcissa, "Now, try to calm down Narcissa. What can you tell me about that?" Dean points to the dark mark on her arm. "It is very dark magic. The best way to explain is that it's a physical link to the Dark Lord. It can be used to summon other Death Eaters or The Dark Lord himself. As far as we know, there is no way to sever the connection without killing the host." Narcissa says, still holding her arm.

Cas comes into 7B to take Bill back. "You ready to go now? We should not waste anymore time." Cas anxiously waits for Bill to answer. Bill glares at Narcissa, "If you or Draco hurt any of them I'll kill you myself." "We will not harm anyone, that I can promise you." Narcissa states with her shoulders held high like the aristocrat she is. "I'm ready now. See you soon mate." Bill turns to shake Dean's hand. As soon as Bill let's go, he is taken back to the cottage.

* * *

Shell Cottage…

"Are you sure leaving your mum alone with those two was smart?" Harry looks to Bill questioning his sanity. "I trust Sam and Dean, and you know mum can take care of herself. You saw Narcissa, she can't leave that room, not until the mark is removed. And even then, whatever they do to remove it may kill her. Were you even listening, she switched sides. She is risking her life to help us, albeit it's for Draco but still, Narcissa is on our side!" Bill is enraged that everyone is not hearing what he is saying. "Bill is right Harry. We all saw what happened. And that bunker is well beyond warded. Molly will be fine." Fleur hugs her husband around his waist and pecks him on the lips.

Harry will continue to worry about his best friend, but there's more at stake. Breaking into Gringotts in disguise then getting into Bellatrix LeStrange's vault to retrieve a horcrux is downright suicidal, but they're desperate. Still Hermione is on both the minds of Harry and Ron, "We should not have let her go." "Speak for yourself Ron. You have been crude to her, bossy and sometimes abusive. You do not deserve her." Harry is getting very aggravated with Ron.

During their hunt, Ron would sometimes be nice to her then he would flip and berate her, insult her, verbally and emotionally abuse her. Ron would blame her for the fact the Wizarding World is at war and he hated her and her 'kind'. Not once did he ever apologize before he disappeared for a while then coming back, claiming it was the horcrux making him act that way even when he wasn't carrying it. Hermione knew better, deep down, she saw the real Ron. Which is why she had no issues leaving with Sam to help translate whatever needed to be. Ron decided to turn in for the night, he had nothing else to say to anyone. Harry stayed awake most of the night thinking about his best friends, he did not want to choose between them but if it came down to it, Ron would most likely turn on them both. Harry hated to admit that he is not sure if he can trust Ron anymore.

* * *

Presently at the Bunker..

Narcissa is pacing back and forth in room 7B when Dean walks in with a tray of food and some tea from the kitchen. "Here, I made you something to eat and tea. My brother and Hermione should be here soon, along with another witch we know. She is the one that will be performing the spell to remove the mark." Dean sets down the tray on the small desk next to the sink against the far wall.

"Do I know of this witch?" Narcissa asks. "I doubt it. She is not a natural born like you. She sold her soul for her magic, she is several hundred years old but doesn't look it, and she is a royal pain in the…"

"My what a lovely introduction." States a heavy Scottish accent from behind Dean. "Rowena, nice to see you again." Dean sarcastically says. "Charmed, I'm sure." Rowena retortes. "And who is this lovely lady?" Rowena gracefully walks over to Narcissa taking her hand and slightly bowing her head in greeting. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy, but you may call me 'Cissy'." "What seems to be troubling you my dear?" Rowena asks Cissy. Narcissa looks to Dean, who gives an approving nod to show Rowena the Dark Mark.

"This mark is branded upon the followers of a very powerful, ruthless, dark wizard who will stop at nothing to rid the world of the 'unclean'. The Dark Lord wants to live in a world populated by only pure-blooded wizards in power, and half-bloods for labor work. The dark mark is branded upon each follower willingly or not, as a link to him and each other. We are in constant pain from a mere throbbing sensation to a burning, ripping pain that makes one want to tear at our own flesh to make it stop." Narcissa grits through her teeth while a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Well now, let's see if we can remove it without causing another apocalypse. Shall we?" Rowena looks to Dean. He clears his throat while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm going to see if Sam and Hermione are here."

Dean quickly leaves the room. Rowena looks back to Cissy, "Story for another time dear. Tell me, are you the only one here?" "No, I escaped with my son Draco. He is my only child, unfortunately the mark was forced. Draco is the reason I am here. He was tasked with things no teenage boy should be tasked, and he was tortured to the brink of death and I could no longer take it. So I made a decision." Narcissa was no longer feeling sorry for herself but proud, and standing tall in her decision to save Draco and fight for what is right whether she survives or not.

Meanwhile in the library, Cas has arrived with Sam and a surprised Hermione. "Wow, that was so much smoother than what I'm used to." Hermione looks around the library, taking in the whole room, "Merlin, what a collection." "Uh yeah, this is not even all of it. There's quite a few store rooms that we haven't even fully cataloged yet. But that can wait for another time." Sam says, taking off his coat. "I'm going to go find my brother and see what's going on."

"No need, I'm right here." Dean walks into the library carrying the warded box with the Book of the Damned, and the codex and Charlie's notes. "Sammy, can you grab some gloves for you and Hermione?" Dean asks, setting down everything at one of the tables. "Before you dive right in, you need to know what this book is, and what it's capable of. We all know you have dealt with some pretty dark magic, but this book is extremely powerful and dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. I'm not saying that's you, but there is someone here who would love to get their greedy hands on it. I still don't fully trust her. Rowena is the one that will be performing the spell to remove some serious dark magic, but she cannot have this book."

Dean opens the warded box, but not before handing Hermione a pair of gloves that Sam came back with. "Why do I need the gloves?" Hermione asked while lifting the book out of the box. Dean takes a step back, "That's not paper, and it's not written in ink either." "Excuse me?" Hermione's face paled once she got a closer look.

"About 700 years ago, a nun by the name of Sister Agnes locked herself away after having 'visions of darkness'. After a few decades, she emerged with this book made up of slices of her own skin, written in her own blood. It is a spell book for creating or undoing any kind of damnation there is." Sam stated the book's history from memory. Dean takes a seat across from Hermione, "Rowena is going to use one of the spells to remove the dark mark from two people who turn their backs on the enemy to help the Order to win the war. I am asking you to trust my judgement in the matter by helping us translate the spell correctly. You do not have to see or speak to them."

Hermione stops looking through the book, makes eye contact with Dean, "I will do what I can."


	9. Nine

Delivery… From Hell?!

Bunker Library… 

Hermione didn't know if she should be in awe or horrified by this book. She figured out which spell that was going to be used, and Dean was right, it is scary. Whoever is getting the dark mark removed may have to die for it to work. At least long enough to fool the dark magic coursing through the dark mark. 'I need to take a break', Hermione puts the book in the warded box, and locks it. Looks around the library to see who else was around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Hermione calls out. "Yes, dear?" Molly answers from the kitchen. Hermione picks up the box, and walks into the kitchen to chat with Molly. "I thought I was all alone for a moment." Hermione sets the box down onto the table and takes a seat. "I was getting ready to start dinner. The Winchesters' are doing what they do best, and Rowena is keeping the Malfoy's company." Molly paced around the kitchen like it was her own.

"The Malfoy's?" Hermione asks nervously. "Yes, dear. Narcissa and Draco have agreed to help the Order in exchange for their safety. Draco was continuously being tortured for failing to search for you three." "It's not that I failed, I purposely didn't search." Said a still exhausted Draco, barely standing against the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

At this point, Molly stops what she is doing and goes over to Draco, "Do you need anything dear?" "I woke up in a strange bed, heard familiar voices, and found myself here. Where are we? Where is my mother?" Draco leaned against the doorframe to prevent from falling over, but you can see he is trembling. Must be the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

He makes eye contact with Hermione, "You're in the Bunker belonging to the Winchesters', it's warded, hidden, and safe. Your mother is here as well, we can take you to her." Hermione stands up and grabs the box. "Thank you. How did we get here anyways? And why are you carrying that box like you're guarding it with your life?" Draco asked staggering closer to Hermione. "Well, how you got here, it's not easy to explain." Hermione holds the box up to show Draco, "This box contains something that will help you and your mother, but it is very dark. Shall we go see your mother, I'm sure she will be happy to know you're awake." Hermione gestures to Molly for her to help Draco walk down to 7B.

Room 7B…

Rowena and Narcissa were sitting across from each other, drinking some tea, when they heard others coming into the room. "Here we are, dear. Your mother is right in here." Molly opens the door to 7B and walks in first, followed by Hermione, then Draco slowly walks in, seeing his mother across the room. Narcissa stands up, looks at her son and smiles. Draco suddenly gets a burst of energy, breaking away from the support of the wall and tries to run towards his mother. "NO! Stop!" Narcissa yells, while Molly grabs him by the waist stopping Draco mid-stride. "What? Why?" Draco is practically in tears.

"If you cross into this Devil's Trap, you can't walk back out." Narcissa explains while trying to cross the line and hitting an invisible wall. "It's the Mark, Draco. It's pure evil. I can't leave this room until it is removed." "What are you talking about? Removed? The Mark can't be removed." Draco states with a confused look on his face. Hermione then steps closer to Draco, still holding the box, "This box contains a book with a spell that can remove the Mark, but the consequence of the spell is something I'm not comfortable speaking about." "What is it, dear? I need to know if I am to perform the spell." Rowena is slowly walking over to Hermione.

As Rowena gets closer, Hermione brings the box to her chest and hugs it closely, not willing to let it go. "Dear, how long have you been translating this book?" Rowena asks. "About six or seven hours." Hermione says while looking down at the ground. "Did you touch it with your bare hands?" Rowena asked with concern in her voice. "Yes." Hermione looks up and her eyes have gone almost all black.

"Why don't you give me the book. You figured out the spell, I can take it from here." Rowena starts to grab the box while looking to Molly. "I'm fine. I was told to keep it away from you." Hermione angrily through her teeth. Molly whispers to Draco, "Head back upstairs. Wait for the Winchesters, they should be here soon."

Draco turned towards Hermione and saw her eyes have gone black, almost demonic. Draco is hesitant about leaving his mother, but does what Molly says. Leaving Rowena and Molly to try and calm Hermione down and pry that book from her clutches, Draco makes his way upstairs back into the kitchen.

Noticing the doorway on the other side into the library, he takes a seat opposite where Hermione was sitting, all her notes, and the codex still where she left them. "What happened in there? Her eyes were completely black?" Draco thinks out loud. "Ah, yes. The Book of the Damned. The name says it all. Can corrupt even the purest heart." Says a man leisurely leaning against the archway, dressed in an expensive black suit, with a Scottish accent.

"Who are you?" Draco asks. "The name's Crowley. And you are?" Crowley walks further into the library, over to the wet bar to pour himself a drink. "Draco Malfoy." Draco said watching this man for any sign of being a threat. "Well, Draco Malfoy. How is it that someone from my neck of the woods ends up in the Winchesters' Bunker?" Crowley pulls a chair away from the table, sits down and puts his feet up on the table.

Draco was getting ready to explain when the Bunker door opened. "I didn't think getting groceries would take so long. At least I got Molly to agree to make some apple pie." Dean strolls into the library, noticing Crowley. "Crowley, what are you doing here?" "Mother needed some things for a spell, so I'm here to deliver." Crowley finishes his glass of whiskey, sets it down, and pulls a vial of blood from his jacket's inner pocket. "Hellhound blood, and there's enough to perform the spell twice."

Suddenly, there was screaming from downstairs. "GIVE IT BACK YOU BITCH!" Hermione screams while trying to claw her way out of Molly's arms to get the book back from Rowena. All the guys run in to see a very angry, black-eyed Hermione struggling to get loose.

Dean grabs Hermione from Molly, "I got her. Rowena go ahead and start the spell, we have everything now. Sam, help me put Hermione in that chair." Sam grabs Hermione's legs and they carry her into the Devil's Trap, past Narcissa and forcefully sit her down to strap her in.

All the while Rowena is combining the ingredients needed, "I need some hair, and blood from the both of you." Rowena looks to Narcissa and Draco. Rowena uses a knife to shear a small portion of hair from both Narcissa and Draco, as well as slicing into their palms for the blood.

Bleeding them onto the hair, adding in the blood from the Hellhound, Rowena begins the incantation. "Sanguis de condemn abitur. Custodi sanguis de magia. Custodi sanguis de inferos. Gratias ad hoc Mark Aquarius servulus monstra!" ("Blood of the Damned. Blood from guardian of magic. Blood from guardian of Hell. I give this Mark back to the caster!")

Once the incantation was spoken, the bowl started to glow a dark red, followed by a powerful knock-back wave, sending everyone to the floor. Draco and Narcissa started convulsing, then vomiting this thick, black substance, almost like blood but it was moving trying to get back to its host. Molly moves Narcissa away, and Sam picks up Draco, Dean pours holy oil over both these black mass abominations and sets them on fire. Two shrill screams can be heard coming from the small fires causing everyone but Hermione to cover their ears.

Sam helps Draco stand, and Narcissa is already on her feet running over to her son pulling his sleeve up where the Dark Mark was and seeing nothing but flawless skin. "It's gone. We're free." Narcissa smiles at her son with tears in her eyes, then looks at her own arm and sees there is in fact no mark.

Everyone is so relieved to be free of You-Know-Who they forget about Hermione until she starts talking, "Well, isn't that precious. Now, how about letting me go?" Dean splashes her with Holy Water causing her to smoke. Hermione threw her head back and screamed in pain, "Aaaahhhhh!" Dean puts the flask of holy water back into his jeans back pocket, "Not until you're back to normal. We got any syringes left." "Yeah, I'll go get them." Sam pats Dean on the shoulder and goes to retrieve the rest of the syringes used for when Dean was turned back.

"Why don't you head upstairs. You're not going to want to be here for this." Dean says. Molly and Narcissa walk up the stairs to leave the room, "Hungry?" Molly asks. "Starving." Narcissa looks back to Rowena and the Winchesters, "Thank you for everything."

"What's going to happen to her?" Draco is concerned about Hermione. He has never seen anything like this. I mean, he has seen evil, but this is different. This is Hermione, she can't be evil. She's an annoying, know-it-all bookworm, who's kind-hearted and gentle, not evil. "We're going to purify her." Dean states bluntly.

Sam returns with the syringes, "There's only five, but it should be enough." "Ok, you get started, I'm going to see if anybody needs anything." Dean tells Sam.

"You coming?" Dean asks Draco, who can't seem to break eye contact with Hermione. "Hey, listen. It's not really her right now. It is Hermione, but that book corrupted her and we're going to do our best to bring her back." Dean re-assures Draco before walking out.

"If the book corrupts, how come you're ok?" Draco asks Rowena while she is putting the book back in the warded box. "My heart and soul is already corrupt. I'm a natural witch, but I did some very dark things to prolong my life as well as gain more power. When I finally do die, Hell won't even want me." Which is hard to believe considering she just removed the Dark Mark from himself and his mother without really asking for anything in return. "Come on, let the Winchesters' handle this. They have done this before, so they know it will work, and she will be fine within a few short hours." Rowena puts her arm through Draco's and leads him upstairs closing the door behind them.

Five Hours Later…

After injecting every last drop of purified blood into Hermione, she finally snaps out of it. "I never want to touch that book again." From the stress of the whole ordeal Sam and Dean couldn't help but double-over laughing to the point of tears. "I think it's safe to let you out of that chair now. You missed the main event. The spell worked." Sam told Hermione while unbuckling the restraints. "What a relief." Hermione sighs while rubbing her wrist, "I'm starving." Hermione gets up and almost falls over from sitting too long. "Molly has finished cooking dinner." Sam helps Hermione to the kitchen to get some food.

"Hello dear, how do you feel?" Molly asked. "Tired, and hungry. And I feel like I got into a fight with 'Moony'." Answers Hermione. "I'll make you a plate. You go sit in the library where everyone else is eating." Molly says ushering Sam and Hermione out of the kitchen.

Hermione stops a few paces from the library, "I don't know if I can face everyone. I remember some of what happened and I said some cruel things." "It's ok. While Dean and I were purifying you, we explained how you were affected by the book. No harm done." Sam tells her. Hermione nods her head and follows Sam into the library.

Hermione walks over to the furthest seat and sits by herself, putting her head down on the table. "You all right?" Ask Draco which shocks her. "No, I made a fool out of myself, said some nasty things, and almost became a demon over a bloody book." Slowly lifting her head from the table, Hermione asks Draco, "How are you feeling?" "Better now that the mark is gone. And.. Um.. About what happened at the Manor. I'm truly sorry."

Hermione holds up her hand, "Stop. If you tried to help me, things would have been made worse. I know you had no choice in any of it." Draco let's out the breath he was holding and nods his head.

"Here you go dear. Tomorrow we'll discuss how to get you back to the boys so you finish what you started." Molly sets down a plate of food. "What is she talking about?" Asked Draco. "We are going to break into Gringotts and into your aunt's vault. She has a horcrux stashed there." Hermione said before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "If she does it's more likely on a shelf towards the back. Her vault probably looks like my mother's private vault. Once you grab it, she'll know, and so will he." Draco says leaning back in his chair watching Hermione.

"I see everything went well." Crowley enters the library holding the warded box with the Book of the Damned. "Missing something?" The people sitting at the tables look up at Crowley, "Got to hand it to Rowena, she's slick." Dean says wiping his mouth from his last bite, getting up to grab the box and lock it away.

"Care to join us?" Narcissa asked Crowley. "Love to, but got to head back. Hell doesn't run itself. It was a pleasure meeting you lot, hope you never darken my doorstep." A saddened Crowley vanishes.

"He didn't mean actual Hell, did he?" Draco asks. "He did. Crowley is the king of Hell." Sam states. "Why did he seem so sad?" Hermione asks. "He's alone. Crowley is surrounded by demons and henchmen, but they're just 'yes men'. Dean and I are his only friends, if he considers us that. Rowena is his mother, and she hates him." Sam explains.

"So Hermione, should I call Cas and see if he can take you back tomorrow?" "I think that would be best." Hermione looks to Draco, "Thank you for the information about the vault. It will make searching for the horcrux a little easier." "You're welcome. Only wish I could do more." Draco says looking down at the table and then making eye contact with Hermione. "One day at a time." Hermione says.


	10. Ten

Arriving Safely..

The next day started quiet but didn't stay that way. The Winchesters had caught a case, an unruly spirit in San Antonio, Texas was seeking out children who misbehaved and proceeded to severely injure them. The latest victim was a rich, spoiled brat who when he didn't get his way would bully smaller boys. The spirit had almost killed the kid by setting him on fire, over 75% of his body was covered in third degree burns.

Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave when there was a heavy knock on the outer bunker door. They both pull out their guns ready for anything. Slowly opening the door, Dean sees a scruffy looking man looking like he just survived a bar brawl. He had bruising on his face which will probably turn into two black eyes, a cut above his left eye, and a wand in his hand. "Who are you?" Dean asked while still aiming his gun at the man. "My name is Remus Lupin." The man states while wiping the blood off of his face. Dean turns to Sam and slightly nods his head towards the kitchen. Sam then heads to go grab Molly, to see if she knows this man.

Very shortly Dean hears Molly running towards the door, wand drawn, "What did 'Moony' say to Snape?" Molly questions him. "I begged him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Remus answered. Molly stowed her wand and opens the door wider. "Well, come on. Let's get you cleaned up. What has happened since I left?" Molly asked. "You might want to be ready for more to arrive. Death Eaters are no longer holding back. They are now killing parents of Muggle-Borns." Remus stops in his tracks seeing the look on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry. You should not have heard that." He says, stepping closer to Hermione.

"You mean to tell me I Obliviated them for nothing. I wiped their memories of my existence, gave them new identities, and planted the motivation to move to Australia just to prolong their deaths!" Hermione practically yelled, she's shaking with rage trying to hold back her tears. Shaking her head, now looking at the floor, "I have never wished death upon anyone. No matter who it was, until now. As much as it is prophesied that Harry is supposed to kill…" Hermione shakes her head, still trying to hold back tears, "No I will not stoop to that level, but if it came down to it, I would gladly take him out myself." With that last statement Hermione walked out of the War room. "I'll go make sure she's ok." Sam says and walks after her.

Remus looks around at the other occupants noticing Narcissa and Draco, "I see you arrived safely." "Yes. And that's not all. Go ahead, show him." Narcissa tells Draco to show Remus his arms. "Since we came here, the Winchesters, Crowley and his mother Rowena were able to remove the Mark." Draco said holding his arms out for Remus to see. "Who's Crowley and this Rowena?" Remus asks while looking over Draco's arms amazed that the Mark is gone.

"Did I hear someone speak my name?" Crowley appears out of nowhere. "How is it you show up when your name is mentioned? Is there a taboo?" Draco asked. "Not at all, I was bored and wanted to see what everyone was up to. And I was kind of wondering if you two would like to join me for dinner tonight? There's something I would like to ask you both." Crowley looks to Narcissa and Draco.

Before Draco could say anything his mother answers, "We would love to, however, we seemed to be a little underdressed." Crowley smiles and snaps his fingers, having his newest tailor show up. "Please have these two fitted for proper attire for a formal dinner. Then anything else they may need for their wardrobe." "As well as athletic wear." Dean chimes in.

The tailor smiles and nods, then looks to Narcissa. "Shall we?" The tailor motions for Cissy to head into the bedroom where Draco was sleeping for privacy. Draco turns to Dean as he is heading out the door, "Why athletic wear?" "When Sam and I get back, we will train you, and Hermione in hand-to-hand combat. Claire should be here by then. She can help you both since she's closer to your age." Dean heads towards the door. "We should be gone no longer than three days. If there's an absolute emergency before we get back just call Cas." Dean says to Molly then closes the door behind him.

"Now that everything has calmed down for the moment, how are you Remus?" Molly asked him. "I initially was going to come here to check on you when I was attacked. I was lucky enough to get away. Thankfully Tonks is staying with her mother or she would have been attacked as well." Remus slightly flinched as Molly healed him. "So you're Crowley? Are you a wizard?" Remus asked. "No, I'm afraid not. Just a lonely man, wanting to find something or someone who will give me a chance to be me without wanting something in return." He says.

"Sir?" One of Crowley's henchmen appeared. "My apologies for this interruption. There are some things that need your attention." "And what precisely is that?" Crowley irritatedly states. "The cage has been repaired and is being warded as we speak." The henchman says. Crowley waves him off. "Well, I will be back to retrieve you two, but it seems my attention is needed elsewhere at the moment. My tailor is at your disposal, feel free to use him how you like. His life is on contract. See you two tonight." Crowley bows his head and vanishes.

"If he is not a wizard, then what is he?" Remus asked Draco. "If you must know, he is the king of Hell." "You're joking right? The Hell?" Remus asked. "Yes. He doesn't really have anybody to share his life with and I think that is why he is asking mother and I to dinner. He's friends with the Winchesters, but doesn't really have anyone else." Draco finishes his statement as his mother enters the room.

"I feel so much better. This material is so light and comfortable. It's your turn Draco. Go and get fitted then we can get ready for tonight. Hello Remus, long time." Cissy is practically glowing she is so happy. "Yes it has been. How are you?" He says while looking Cissy over. She is wearing what looks to be yoga pants, and a long baggy sweater that goes past her knees. "I'm doing much better. Wishing I would have stepped out from behind Lucius a long time ago, but I was too much of a coward. And I feared the worst for my son if we left. It was when my lunatic of a sister and that maniac of a dark lord continued to torture Draco that I found my voice, and got us out of there. I never truly believed in blood supremacy and it certainly wasn't worth the life of my only son. I will help anyway I can in return for saving myself and Draco." When Cissy was done, a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, we certainly appreciate it. I can't speak for everyone but I am glad you are on our side. When the time comes I hope to see you fighting by our side." Remus says. "You can count on it. Nothing would give me more peace of mind then to see their side crumble." Cissy states proudly.

Two and a Half Days Later

Sam and Dean quickly dispatched the vengeful spirit and arrived a few moments ago, followed by Claire in her own car. "I can't believe this. You want me to help you train a couple of wizards in hand-to-hand combat? This is crazy." Claire sighs and shakes her head as she enters the bunker, "Alright, where are they?" Claire asked walking into the library and seeing Hermione and Draco reading a couple of books.

"Granger, I can't believe there's creatures out there we never heard of. Actually quite interesting but I wouldn't want to face them alone." Draco says while still looking at the book he's reading. "Some of these spells are interesting as well, nothing like we've used or encountered. Look here, this simple sigil can banish angels from their current location. The down side, it has to be drawn in blood." Hermione gets up to show Draco the image of the sigil.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How did it go with Crowley?" Hermione asked. "We dined at a small restaurant in the Bahamas, and just talked about anything and everything. It was quite nice. Being able to talk to someone with similar interests that didn't revolve around this bloody war. I can tell Crowley fancies my mother. At one point they were on the dance floor, during a slow song and she put her head on his shoulder. I don't think I've seen my mother that happy, not even with my father. Towards the end of the night he asked if we would like to join him at his estate, after the war is over, of course." Draco said.

"Did you give him an answer?" Asked Hermione. "I didn't. Mother did. In the short time that we spent with him, he made us feel wanted, and genuinely cared for. She said we would be happy to join him, just as long as we didn't have to partake in any of his day-to-day responsibilities in the beginning. Which I felt was fair, and I think so did he. Afterwards, he brought us back here, said his goodnites, and vanished." Draco finished recapping the other night.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker a little bit. "So, you're going to go from Heir to the Malfoy name to Heir of the Throne of Hell? Is that considered an upgrade? Maybe I should start calling you Prince of Hell?" Draco couldn't help but laugh a little too. He was surprised to have Hermione getting along with him. Hermione is a beautiful woman, he just never really looked at her until now. That weasel doesn't deserve her, she should be with someone who can match her intellect. But he knows she could never fancy him, not with how badly he treated her over the years.

"Hermione, I feel I owe several apologies for my behaviour over the years. I truly hope you could forgive me. I realized my actions stemmed from beliefs that were not my own, and I truly am sorry." Draco was looking Hermione in the eyes, waiting for a response.

She was in shock that he used her first name, what he doesn't realize is she forgave him already. "Thank you. I hope you understand that it took a lot of courage to stand up for what you believe in and not what everyone else does. Over the past few days, you have shown me that you want to better yourself, and it is nice to see you smile from time to time." Hermione is standing next to him at this point. She gives him a genuine half smile before heading towards the kitchen, "I think it's about time I head back to help Harry break into Gringotts. Such a ludacris plan, I wish there was an easier way, but destroying the Horcrux is the only way to ensure he can be killed."

Hermione feels Draco come up behind her, turns to meet his beautiful stormy grey eyes, he then leans in and kisses her. At first she is resistant, but soon relaxes, kissing him back.

They pull apart when Claire clears her throat, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Dean wants you guys to get ready to train." "Unfortunately, I will be leaving shortly. What about you? Are you going to learn hand-to-hand combat?" Hermione asked Draco. "Yes. You never know when it can be useful." He states confidently. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked her, not wanting to let go. "Thank you for your concern, I can't answer that as of yet. All depends really." Hermione says kissing Draco again. She eventually pulls away and calls for Cas to take her back to Harry, leaving a love-sickened Draco behind.


	11. Eleven

It Begins

The Bunker:

Over the past two months Sam, Dean and Claire have been training Draco, Remus, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini nonstop. The two newest additions came suddenly one night shortly after Hermione left. They were not on either side, but with a little convincing from Dean they decided to fight with Draco. You see Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater, he was forced into it. At first he wanted to please his father, but after the things he had seen and done, he deeply regretted joining the Death Eaters. With the mark gone, Draco has a second chance to prove to himself that he is a better person. So making the decision to learn how to fight without magic was an easy one. When Blaise and Theo first showed up, escaping from Theo's father and Blaise's newest stepdad, who was also a Death Eater, they were shocked to be in a bunker owned by muggles. However, after getting to know the Winchesters, they could see these brothers were no ordinary muggles, and have done a lot for the world.

The three boys were aimlessly walking around the bunker when they came into the garage. Taking a good look around, seeing all the different cars, a few motorcycles, and 'Baby' which is Dean's car and Dean under the hood. "Mate? What are you doing?" Blaise curiously stepped closer. "I'm doing a tune-up. Making sure she's running perfectly." Dean stands up straight, using an old rag to wipe the grease from his hands.

"She has been running a little harsh these past few days, but she's good to go now." He says as he closes the hood. "So how are you liking the training so far?" Draco and Theo are now standing next to Blaise. "It's going well I think. Weird learning something where we don't use magic." Theo says. "Hm, I bet. You'll be surprised how useful that training will be in life. You may find yourself in a situation where you can't use magic and need to defend yourself."

Dean turns to the boys and nods his head towards the door, "Come on, it's getting to be lunchtime and you know how Molly gets if we're out of earshot. Have you guys seen Claire?" Dean asked, walking out of the garage towards the kitchen. "I think Theo may have scared her off." Draco snickered. "Shut up." Theo blushes. "I think she's cool and I wanted to get to know her better."

Coming into the kitchen to see a distraught Molly. "You ok Molly?" Dean asked. "I received news that Harry, Ron and Hermione had just broke into Gringotts and managed to make it to Hogwarts. It's starting." Molly slowly gets up from her seat.

"It seems we are going back to school. Let's eat then get ready." Sam was sitting in the kitchen with Remus when Arthur's patronus came through.

Remus had stayed at the bunker to help Molly receive anyone who port-keyed in. So far only a few injured witches and wizards have showed up and left when healed. They all marveled over the bunker and were grateful for the Winchesters.

During this time Crowley and Narcissa (Crowlissa, I ship it.) have become extremely close. They have gone on several dates, some were short, others Narcissa didn't come back to the bunker until the next day with an ear-to-ear smile. "I don't think I have ever seen her this happy." Draco tells Theo and Blaise. "But what do you think of Crowley?" Blaise is asking.

They were sitting in the library eating burgers and fries with homemade milkshakes. It was Dean's idea to eat something "totally American" before having to go back to Hogwarts. "He's a great guy. Treats me better than Lucius ever did. He wants my mother and I to join him. Which I plan on doing if I survive this war." Draco stated truthfully.

Not realizing Crowley is listening in from the War room. He wanted to see Narcissa and let her know he will be nearby if she needs him. He didn't think he would fall in love being the King of Hell and all, but he did and he fell hard for them both. Crowley wanted to officially claim them from Lucius. He thought about 'popping' into Malfoy Manor and threatening Lucius into leaving his family but he didn't want to upset Cissy.

"Bugger." Crowley grits through his teeth as he decides to step into the library. "Hello boys." All three boys turn towards him. "Fancy a chat." Pouring himself a drink, "You do realize there's perks to being associated with the King of Hell. Like for instance, being able to call any of my demons to come to your aid should the fight get out of hand. They would love nothing more then to drag some of those dark wizards to Hell. If it's just to give them something new to play with." Taking a drink of his whiskey.

Draco looked at Crowley for a moment before speaking, "We appreciate it, and we may just take up the offer." Crowley nods his head in agreement, "Well, I'm off to deal with my own mess. I do know for a fact, Castiel will be accompanying you lot. He is essentially a warrior of God and would not miss the chance to fight for the greater good." Crowley sets down his glass and vanishes. "That was interesting. Who would have thought the King of Hell being on our side?" Remus steps into the room after hearing part of the conversation. He is still recovering from the last full moon.

"We're gathering in the kitchen to discuss how to get us all to Hogwarts." Remus gestured toward the kitchen. The boys stood up from their seats, grabbing their empty plates and headed into the kitchen. "So now that we are all here, let's figure out a plan. Any suggestions?" Remus looked around the room waiting for someone to answer. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought when Claire spoke up, "We could always ask Cas to take the non-magicals and everyone else could portkey. Angel magic works differently, so we should be able to get inside no problem."

Sam and Dean look to each other letting this idea sink in then Sam added his input, "That could work. We could possibly have other angels help get anyone that shouldn't be there out of harm's way. Then we position ourselves where we are most useful. Watching you four duel helped us understand how fast these spells can be thrown. We would just have to watch out for the more deadly spells." Dean looks to Remus, "I say we arm ourselves to the teeth, and get ready to head out." Remus nods his head, "I agree. The longer we stand around talking, the less time we spend preparing."

Everyone went to their separate quarters to grab anything they think was necessary. Sam and Dean loaded up their duffles with as many weapons as possible. Sam gave Dean a stern tight lipped shake of his head when Dean packed the grenade launcher. "You have a problem."

Dean couldn't help but laugh deviously. "Why are you bringing your knife from Purgatory?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Never know. I may need it. You all set?" Sam takes a look around, "Yeah. Everything is leading up to this moment. I think once this is over we should take that vacation you always talk about." "That would be nice. Sandy beaches, cold beers, and no pending apocalypse." Dean rubs the back of his neck and huffs. "Let's call Cas and head out."

Draco, Blaise and Theo joined Claire in the kitchen waiting for everyone else. "You guys ready for this? You have time to back out and stay here." Claire says while looking at the other three. They look at each other and all agree, "We're not going to back out now. Besides, when will we be able to put your training to use. I never thought we would learn what we did, and we're glad you taught us." Theo said to Claire, stepping closer. "Suck up." Popping the 'p', Draco snickered and Blaise chuckled quietly.

"Shut up! You're the one that's been worrying his head about Hermione. You constantly talked about her to the point I wanted to permanently silence you." Theo clapped back. "Ooh, burn!" Claire chimed in.

"Alright children that's enough. We will be leaving shortly." Narcissa walks into the room. If someone could be graceful wearing black slacks, a white silk button down shirt, and black suit coat tailored to fit her curves it was Narcissa. She was just as anxious to get to Hogwarts as anyone but you could never tell from her facial expression and posture. The decision she made to save Draco was the best one she could have ever made. Now it is time to fight to keep herself and her son free.

Hogwarts: The Room of Requirement

Hermione was caring for her injuries from falling such a great height after riding a dragon out of Gringotts. Harry and Ron were sitting nearby talking with Luna, Seamus, and Dean Thomas about the horcrux still left to destroy when the sound of fluttering wings filled the room. Hermione quickly looked up to see Sam, Dean, Claire and Cas standing in the middle of the room.

She made her way over to them, "You made it. Is there anyone else from the bunker coming?" Sam nods his head, "Yes, everyone who was there will be here shortly. We wanted to come ahead so everyone here would know that Narcissa and the boys are on our side."

Dean goes to stand and some boxes so he can be seen by everyone in the room, "Alright listen up! There will be others joining us soon. I want to make this very clear. They are on our side, they have quite literally given up everything they know to fight for what is right! Do not, I repeat, do not start anything with them. They are just as scared as you and don't need anymore added stress. Our objective is to make it out of this fight alive! Do you understand?" Nobody has moved or said anything.

"Good! Now does anyone know how to handle a firearm? If you don't know what that is then the answer is no! Those of you that do, come see us." Dean climbs down from the box he was standing on, and is approached by Seamus, Fred and George. "My father is a muggle. He taught me how to shoot during summer break." Seamus says while shaking Dean's hand. "Well, that's good because we're going to need all the firepower we can get. And the other side would never suspect to be shot."

Dean hands Seamus a handgun. "What about you two?" Dean looks to the Weasley twins. "Our father heads the department for muggle artifacts. He has brought home a few guns before but they were rubbish." Fred rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, here is a handgun for each of you. And three clips each." Dean handed all three of them more ammunition. "If you can, aim for the shoulder, the lower mid-section or their knees. It won't be fatal but will do plenty of damage, and they'll be in too much pain to fight." The twins nod their heads and followed Dean's lead, putting the gun in their slacks waistbands.

Not too long afterwards, the rest of the group showed up. Everyone in the room turned to see Draco Malfoy and wanted to tear him apart, but decided against it in fear of having to deal with the Winchesters. "Is it true? You switched sides?" Seamus was the first to speak up. "Yes I did. I never wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place. I just wasn't brave enough to stand up for what I really believe in." Draco nervously stated. "Which is what exactly?" Ron came to stand in front of him nose to nose.

Just then Hermione walked to stand next to Draco. He laced his hand through hers and pulled her to face him, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave my side again… Please." Draco kissed Hermione like there was no tomorrow and they were the only two in the room. Ron quickly became angry and jealous, "How dare you touch her! She is too good for you!" Ron had his wand aimed at Draco and Ron launched a 'Stupefy' at him, not caring that Hermione is still next to him.

The couple was thrown into the nearest wall and slumped down unconscious. "What the hell? You not only hurt Draco but Hermione too. Are you that blinded by hatred for him that you hurt her too? What is wrong with you?" Blaise yelled at Ron. "He deserved it. As for Hermione, she's nothing but a MUDBLOOD!" Ron screamed back out of rage.

If he was paying attention he would have seen his mother standing close by and she saw and heard everything. "RONALD WEASLEY! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT SUCH A WAY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HERMIONE?!" Molly is now standing nose to nose with her son, "I have spent the past couple of months getting to know these boys and they deeply regret what they have done and they are here to help! Now go to the other side of the room and get out of my sight!" Ron huffs loudly, turns around and walks to the other side of the room.

Luna, and Ginny help Hermione, while Blaise and Theo help Draco. They were unconscious for only a short while, and sustained minor scrapes and cuts which were healed by their friends. Draco was the first to wake, sitting up and quickly scanning the room. He sees Hermione laying next to him, "Hermione. Wake up please." Draco gently strokes her cheek, leaning closer to her, kissing her forehead. He can clearly see her chest rising and falling with each breath. "Please wake up. We need you. I need you."

He continues to stay next to her until she finally wakes up a half an hour later. Hermione slowly opens her eyes to a very worried Draco, "How long have I been out?" Draco breathes a sigh of relief, "About a half an hour or so. Ron threw a stupefy at me but he hit you too." They both slowly stood up and looked at everyone. "This is why I switched sides. I fell in love with Hermione and I don't care what anyone thinks. However, I know as long as Voldemort is alive, Hermione and I could not have a relationship. I'm trying to be a better man for her." Draco proudly stated to the whole room, lacing his fingers through hers. "I love you too." Hermione looked Draco in the eyes lovingly.

Remus and the rest of the Order arrived shortly thereafter, as well as the rest of the Weasley clan. Sam and Dean spent the next few minutes introducing themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you two finally. Molly has told us so much." Arthur is still shaking Sam's hand. "And she told us all about you and everyone at the Burrow, even the ghoul." Sam laughs a little.

The brothers take a look around at all the faces inside the RoR, "Ready for another big fight?" Dean asked Sam. "As I'll ever be." Sam answered. Dean turns to Claire, "I really wish you would have stayed at the bunker. You could get hurt, or worse." "Dean, I'll be fine. We have faced evil before. What's one more bad guy?" Claire says. "And besides, I plan on living through this so I can go out with Theo. At first he annoyed me, then he grew on me. I just haven't told him yet." Dean looked behind Claire, "I think he heard you."

Claire slowly turned around turning beet red from blushing. Theo came closer to her, "Stay by my side and we will survive together." Theo gently stroked her arms then grasped her hands. Sam and Dean give each other a 'he-hurts-her-I-kill-him' look.

"Ok, now that everyone has introduced themselves let's get this show going. What's the plan?" Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together. Harry stepped forward, all eyes on him, "I need to find the remaining Horcrux and destroy them." "You mean 'we' need to find them. You keep forgetting that we're in this together. Do you have any idea what or where they are?" Hermione stood next to Harry with Draco on the other side of her.

"Right. Um.. I know Nagini is a horcrux, but she is going to be the most difficult since she never leaves Voldemort's side. The last horcrux I believe is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. It's somewhere in the castle." Harry finished explaining. "Well that narrows it down." Dean sarcastically states. "We could ask 'The Grey Lady'." Luna suggested.

Everyone looks her way. "Why the Grey Lady?" Draco asked. Luna answered softly, "She's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. If anyone knows where the diadem is it would be her." Harry looks to Luna, "You and I will go speak with the 'Grey Lady', everyone else should wait here. The Death Eaters still don't realize we're inside the school." Grabbing the invisibility cloak, Harry and Luna sneak out of the Room of Requirement. Now all that's left to do is wait….


	12. Not a Chapter

**Not a Chapter**

**I know I haven't updated this story recently. I am having trouble writing blow-by-blows. I see how I want the battle to go in my head, but I can't seem to write it out. I'm currently reading other stories of the battle to get some inspiration. **

**Plus, I am currently trying to get into a cohort for BitWise Tech. So life has gotten in the way as well. This story is not abandoned. I just don't want to disappoint. **

**Thank you for following and commenting. I really appreciate it. Helps me when I get stuck on where I want the story to go.**

**I have a question. Death is going to make an appearance, which character should I have in this story? Death, who was a foodie (I know Dean killed him), or Billy? **


	13. Twelve

Death? Is That You?

Everyone in the RoR were split into typical cliques from school, it seems that even though they're going to war they're not fully united. This may cause problems later. Everyone needs to work together if they're going to survive. While Harry and Luna are tracking down the horcrux inside the castle, everyone else is preparing to fight. This is something the Winchesters are used to, the anticipation, the adrenaline of the inevitable, and the possibility of dying… Again.

Sam and Dean are sitting on crates used as makeshift chairs, looking over the room. "This is insane. They're just kids, and they're being made to fight a war. It isn't fair Sammy." Dean looks down at the sawed off shotgun he is currently loading. "I know Dean. At first, I did not want to get involved, but these kids need us. From what we were told about the megalomaniac, he sounds worse than Lucifer in a way." Sam huffs loudly, "I'm glad those two never met, or we would have no chance."

"Yeah, no kidding. Let's just do what we can to help these kids make it through. Even Crowley is on our side." Dean shakes his head thinking about how Crowley fell in love with Narcissa, "I never would've thought Crowley would fall in love. He actually cares about someone other than himself." Dean sets his shotgun down, clasps his hands in front of him, and continues to wait for word about Harry.

In the meantime, Harry has spoken with the Grey Lady, she told him where to look for the Ravenclaw Diadem. It is hidden in the room of lost things, also known as the Room of Requirement. He needs to get back to Hermione and Ron so they can search for it together. Harry thinks about Ron's behaviour lately, he worries that Ron may never again be the lovable, goofy guy that they grew up with. Ron seems so violent, and easily triggered. He attacked Malfoy because of his jealousy, hurting Hermione as well. This war is changing everyone, some for the better. For example, Malfoy is on their side, fighting alongside Hermione and the Winchesters. Harry never thought Malfoy would do the right thing. Others have changed in the worst ways, losing the battle with their depression and anger, like Ron. Running through the castle underneath the invisibility cloak back to the RoR, he cautiously opens the door.

The RoR was overwhelmed with the various bodies of students, past students, teachers and Order members when Harry stepped into the room. He carefully gazed over each and every face looking for Hermione or Ron. He found Ron sneering in the opposite direction. Following his sneer, Harry located Hermione sitting with Draco Malfoy, holding hands, and the Winchesters discussing their next plan of action. He waded through the crowd, reaching the small group to relay what he had discovered about the Horcrux located in the castle.

"The room of lost things? That room is huge. How are we going to locate the horcrux?" Draco asked. He knows how big that room is, it's where the vanishing cabinet is located. Hermione turns to face Draco, "Harry can find it once we're in the room. He can somehow sense them." Harry nods his head, "Once we get into the room, I'll be able to find it." "So what are we waiting for? Let's find it and destroy it." Dean stands up, nodding towards the door.

Just when everyone was gearing up to head out, the voice of Voldemort echoed throughout the grounds. "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

"What the Hell was that?" Dean says what everyone's thinking. Cas is standing next to Dean, "I think it was an ultimatum. I don't think he's telling the truth Dean." "No shit Cas. He's a psychopath hellbent on world domination."

Sam is shaking his head, "Magical Hitler indeed." Dean goes to say something about killing Hitler but Sam stops him, "No, Dean. Nobody wants to hear about how you killed Hitler." Sam chuckles at Dean's pouting lip. "Bitch." Sam cracks a half smile, "Jerk."

Dean looks around the room then over to Cas, "I think we might need reinforcements. We need more than this room on our side. Can you head upstairs and see if any angels can help?" Cas sighs, "I can try. They are still unhappy with me." Dean pats Cas on the shoulder, "Just tell them children are in danger of being slaughtered or turned into slaves by a megalomaniac. Even if they just come help the younger ones escape." Cas nods his head and disappears. "In the meantime, I'm going to call Crowley, he may want to be here."

Crowley clears his throat, "Squirrel, stuff your cheeks with your foot already?"

Dean rolls his eyes, turning to Crowley, "I thought you might want to join the fun. Cas is upstairs trying to convince some angels to help. If anything they can at least help evacuate the children. This war really is no place for them."

Crowley slides his hands into his pockets, "I agree. I had some of my minions possess a couple of wizards on the other side, and they have informed me of their plans. They are going to murder or torture everyone they come across, child or not. I may be the king of hell and a demon, but first and foremost I'm a businessman. Their intentions alone has earned these dark wizards a very special spot in hell. Isn't that right, Meg?"

Behind Crowley stood a newly resurrected Meg. Dean suppresses his shock, "Meg. How have you been? How's Death?" Meg smirks, "He's quite upset with you Dean. You ran him through with his own scythe. If you die, he will personally drag you to Hell. And I will stand by and laugh."

"Now, now pet. Play nice or you will be sent home." Crowley addresses Meg before things escalate. "Fine. I'll just drag a few darks to Hell and let the hounds have them for chew toys." Meg rolls her eyes, crosses her arms, "Where's Clarence?" "He's upstairs hopefully recruiting some of the angels." Dean informs her.

Cas flutters back into the room, standing next to Dean, "I was able to get a few allies, the rest refuse to get involved. The ones that are going to help will be here shortly." "Clarence, long time no see." Meg uncrosses her arms, putting her hands on her hips. Cas tries not to blush, "It's good to see you too Meg." Dean once again rolls his eyes, "Oh, get a room you two. We ready to track down the Horcrux or are we going to sit here and wait for them to attack?"

It's almost like Dean jinxed them when a very loud explosion reverberated throughout the castle. "That's our cue." The Winchesters', Harry, Hermione and Cas run out the door to find the Horcrux, leaving behind the others to secure the RoR.

The Winchesters never thought they would be running through an ancient castle dodging spells flying at them from every which way. The Death Eaters didn't take long to bring down the shield surrounding the school. It was a full on invasion, complete with creatures from the Forbidden Forest as well as the Death Eaters. They wasted no time blasting curses on whoever they came across.

Sam and Dean were hiding behind separate pillars to catch their breath, Dean would lean out and take a shot then Sam would fire his weapon. So far they each have taken out a handful of the enemies, but there was always more. They were overwhelmed and they knew it, but those are the odds that they like. It is what they're used to, it is what keeps them fighting, knowing they are making an impact. Dean stopped shooting for a moment to realize this is why they are here, this is where they need to be. Risking their lives to save people, a vague memory struck Dean when he first went and picked up Sam from Stanford to search for their dad. "Saving People, Hunting Things! The Family Business!"

That memory made even more sense now and everything clicked into place. With newfound strength and courage, Dean stepped out from behind the pillar, not listening to his brother call his name. Dean walked right into a few Death Eaters line of sight while continuing to fire his shotgun until he was out of shells. Sam realized what he was doing and followed after him, emptying the clip of his firearm. Miraculously, neither of them were hit with any of the spells, probably since bullets fly faster than the spells. The hallway they were in being cleared of the enemy they pushed forward to a different area to help with the fighting.

Running through the hallways Sam passes by a sight he never wanted to see. A girl was being torn apart by a man who looked more like a monster. Sam brought his gun up and aimed for his head, only to realize he is out of bullets. The monster looks towards Sam while he is fumbling to reload his gun, drops the remains of the girl and starts to charge.

Right before Sam is tackled the beast crumbles to the floor, green residual magic from the killing curse dissipating around him. Sam looks to his left and sees a breathless Hermione with her wand aimed at the beast. Her hands are shaking, she just killed a man. Hermione may have been fighting in this war to survive but she never wanted to kill anyone.

Sam walks over to her, "You had to. He was a monster and he was not going to stop. You did what you had to do." Sam didn't even bother asking if she was 'ok', there's no point. They're fighting to survive a war.

Sam grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her back towards the fight. He knew she needed to see this through if she wanted to be free to live her life. A life that involves a man she never thought she would be with, he too would not be free to live his life if Voldemort won. Draco has a price on his head now, he's nothing more than a blood traitor as well as his mother. Hermione and the Winchesters make their way to the Great Hall where the heart of this fight is bleeding out.

It was times like this Dean wished he knew what to do. So many were injured, some were screaming, others were barely conscious, unfortunately some were dead. As Dean walked the aisles, he looked at their faces, some he didn't know and some he did.

He stopped when he passed the huddle of red hair, sobbing over one of their own. One of the twins Ron talked so much about. Continuing down the way he stopped again, running his hand over his face then through his hair, looking down at the bodies of his friend Remus and his wife Tonks. "This isn't right, they shouldn't have to die." Dean thinks out loud.

"No they shouldn't. None of them should have to die."

Dean turns towards the familiar voice of someone he did not want to see. Death himself. "Death? How are you here?" Dean is not sure if he is hallucinating or not. "It's complicated. However, you are right. These people should not have died." Death points to a few of the bodies. "Can you bring them back?" Dean hopefully asked. "I can, but why should I? What's in it for me?" Death raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

Dean thinks for a moment, remembering Death is very fond of food he is struck with an idea. "You can join the Weasley family every Sunday for dinner. Molly is a very excellent cook. I'm surprised I'm not fat." Dean points towards the redheads.

Molly hears her name and looks to Dean. She sees him talking to a thin but intimidating looking man. Molly slowly gets up, wipes the tears from her red puffy eyes, and makes her way over to the two men, wanting to know what's going on.

Death is contemplating this idea, he sees Molly approach. "You must be Molly Weasley." She nods her head, "And you are ?" "That's not important." Death turns back to Dean, "If you win this war, I will consider your offer." Turning back to Molly, "I will see you Sunday for dinner." Then disappears without a trace.

Molly takes a deep breath, "Dean, what just happened? Who was that? Why should I be expecting him for dinner?" Molly is not sure she wants the answer. Dean rubs the back of his neck, like he does all the time when he is nervous, "That was the Angel of Death. He agreed to bring back the ones who should not have died in exchange for Sunday dinner at your house. Death loves food, although you can't tell by looking at him."

Molly looks back towards her family, her eyes start to well up with hot, salty tears, looks down at Fred then back to Dean, "We win this war, and he brings back Fred, he will be a welcomed member of our family. I will take it as a personal insult if he doesn't attend dinner Sunday nights." Dean gives Molly a half smile, "Let's win this war first."

During all the commotion in the Great Hall nobody notices Harry disappear into the forest. Harry was going to face Voldemort, he knew he was walking to his death. If his death meant Voldemort could finally die then so be it. The last remaining Horcrux was Voldemort's pet snake and himself, he had to die. So into the forest he went.


	14. Thirteen

Did We Win?

Hermione and Sam walked into the Great Hall and they are overwhelmed with what they see. So many bodies, whether living or dead, covered the floor, laying side by side. Sam broke away from Hermione looking for his brother, hoping he is not amongst the bodies. He is walking down one of the further aisles when Sam spots Dean speaking with Molly. He exhales a sigh of relief.

Sam approaches his brother, "Dean." Dean turns to his brother, "Sammy. I thought you were right behind me?" Sam nods his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I was. But I came across a man, at least I think he was a man. He… He was tearing apart a young girl with his bare hands and his teeth. I was going to shoot him but forgot to reload. He dropped the girl and started running straight at me. Hermione had to kill him before he got to me." Sam is trying his best not to shed tears, lifts his head up to look for Claire, "Have you seen Claire?" They both scan the room separately. Dean finds her hugging Theo, surrounded by everyone from the bunker minus Narcissa. She is currently healing a young wizard with a broken arm, and a bleeding gash above his left eye.

Draco can feel eyes on him and his friends. Looking around he sees Dean scanning their group, knowing Dean was internally doing a headcount making sure they're alright. Dean had become the father figure the Slytherin boys so desperately needed in their lives. Draco gets up and walks over to Dean, his voice cracking and low from screaming hexes the past few hours, "Potter is missing. And I haven't seen Hermione." Dean pats him on the shoulder, "We'll find them. Let's take a look around."

Dean's eyes searched the great hall, spotting Hermione he walked Draco towards Remus and Tonks. Hermione was sobbing near their friends' corpses. Draco sped up to get to his girlfriend. He knelt down next to Hermione, letting her know he was there. Holding back his own tears seeing his cousin and Remus. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, bringing her closer to him. She continues to sob into his chest, clutching his shirt in her fist.

While holding Hermione, Draco looks around the room for Potter, "Hermione, I can't find Potter." Hermione lifts her head off his chest, wipes the tears from her eyes, also looks around the room for the familiar mess of dark hair. "I don't see him either. I just hope he isn't doing something idiotic." Draco rolls his eyes, "Knowing Potter, he is doing just that."

A/N: I'm skipping over the forbidden forest, and Harry's death. Shifting to the Death Eaters entering the school with Harry's body.

Sam and Dean sat with the group from the bunker when Voldemort's voice echoed through the school grounds, "Harry Potter is dead!"

Several people started crying, hoping he was lying. Others, including the Winchesters and the bunker group, walked towards the front of the castle. They could see Voldemort and his Death Eaters walking across the main bridge heading for them. Amongst them was a shackled Hagrid carrying Harry's body. Voldemort is leading the group, with a very excited, obnoxious Bellatrix on his right side and Lucius Malfoy on his left, the final horcrux Nagini slithering in front of them.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort chortles. Harry's girlfriend Ginny runs towards Hagrid to get to Harry, "NO! NOOO!" She is stopped by Sam grabbing her before she gets too close.

The brothers take a closer look at Voldemort and Dean could not stop himself, "Ugh, guess some people do resemble their pets." Sam rolls his eyes, "Not now Dean."

The Death Eaters stopped walking before they reached the open courtyard. Voldemort stood in the center, "Harry Potter is dead. Bow down and I shall let you live." Voldemort scans the crowd, seeing Draco, "My my Lucius. Your son seems to have joined the wrong side." Lucius steps next to Voldemort, "He is no son of mine. Both he and his mother have betrayed me."

Crowley has been staying close to the action, he steps out from behind the Winchesters, "Good to know. See you on the racks Lucius." Crowley brings his right hand up, ready to snap his fingers. Sam covers Ginny's eyes. Crowley snaps his fingers causing Lucius to explode into a messy pile of blood, spraying Voldemort and any Death Eater standing nearby. Crowley turns to a shocked Draco, and winks.

The Death Eaters stood in Awed silence until Voldemort spoke, " You killed Lucius. Who are you?" Crowley slides both hands into his pockets, "The name's Crowley. I'm the King of Hell."

Voldemort throws his head back and laughs maniacally. All the rest of the Death Eaters join in. "Well now, are you sure you're on the right side?" Voldemort asked. Crowley sighs, and turns towards the Winchesters, "I'll be back when he's done with his monologue. He bores me." Crowley turns back to Voldemort, "If your death wasn't prophesied, I'd kill you now just to shut you up." Several people on the light side laughed under their breath.

Voldemort casually points his wand towards Harry, "The light has lost their hero. You will serve me or die." He continues to watch the crowd, waiting for someone to come forward.

Someone has come forward, not to join, but destroy. Neville Longbottom has stayed in the back, fighting to stay alive during the battle when the sorting hat was tossed upon his head. He slowly limps his way to the front of the crowd to approach Voldemort. Neville has a death grip on the sorting hat, it is heavier than it should be.

Voldemort laughs when he sees Neville, "Well, not what I was expecting. What is your name boy?" Neville stops a few feet shy of Nagini, "Neville Longbottom." The Death Eaters all laugh at the boy. "I'm sure we could find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort states.

Neville gathers the courage to keep speaking, feeling the weight of the sorting hat shift. "I like to say something." Voldemort motions for the boy to continue. "Harry may be dead, but his death will not be in vain. This war is not over." Neville reaches into the sorting hat and pulls out the sword of Gryffindor. He grips the sword, swings it downward taking Nagini's head off.

The battle starts again. Some Death Eaters run, others aim unforgivables at anyone from the light side. Hagrid is still standing in place, confused. "Where's Harry? His body's gone."

In Between throwing hexes, Ginny tries to locate her boyfriend, "Harry! Where are you?" Ginny is just as confused as Hagrid. How can Harry be alive? She is still looking around when she is hit with a Cruciatus from behind. Ginny falls to the ground screaming while a cackling Bellatrix stands over her. "BLOOD TRAITOR! You're just as filthy as a MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus a second time, not paying attention to what's going on around her.

Castiel has taken out several dark wizards when he hears Ginny's screams above all others. He drops the Death Eater he just killed, his eye sockets are still smoking, and walks over to Bellatrix. Cas shoves a few people out of his way to get to her. Bellatrix is still not paying attention, keeping her eyes on Ginny's writhing, screaming body when Cas steps in front of Bellatrix, as well as standing protectively over Ginny. Bellatrix quickly looks up in time to see who is stopping her fun. Cas wastes no time, he puts his hand on Bellatrix's forehead, his palm covering her eyes, and smites her. Bellatrix screams as her soul is burned from her body, her eyes and mouth exuberate a bright white light as she dies. Cas drops his hand and 'Bellabitch' falls to the ground lifeless.

Somehow throughout the battle Harry and Voldemort have been fighting each other. When Harry woke up in Hagrid's arms, he threw himself to the ground and scrambled to a wand that was lying nearby. It must have been Lucius' but Harry didn't care. The wand was not resisting him, so he gathered the strength to finish this fight. The only way the Wizarding World was going to be free is when Voldemort died.

"Let's finish this Tom! You and me!" Both men circled each other in the center of the courtyard. Others around them stopped fighting, waiting to see who was going to be victorious. Simultaneously, Voldemort casts "Avada Kedavra!" While Harry casts "Expelliarmus!" Green meeting Red. Both casters are expelling every bit of energy into their spells. Since the wand Voldemort is using did resist him, every spell he cast was not as powerful as they should be. Harry's Expelliarmus was slowly overtaking Voldemort's killing curse. With one final push, Red beats Green.

Voldemort falls…. Dead!

Harry has both wands, one in each hand. He is panting, sweating, tired, but grateful it's over. Finally able to take a deep breath, Harry tilts his head towards the sky, exhaling a sigh of relief. His friends run over to him, pick him up off the ground and congratulate him on his victory.

The Winchesters stand off to the side with Crowley and Castiel watching the teenagers rejoice. Without saying a word, Castiel nods his head at the brothers and vanishes. Crowley has his eyes on Narcissa, looking her up and down marveling at her beauty. Narcissa is covered in dirt, dried blood, cuts and bruises, hair a mess and clothes torn but Crowley only sees the beautiful woman that he fell in love with. "Moose, Squirrel. It's been a pleasure."

Crowley moves away from the brothers and over to Narcissa. "Hello beautiful." Narcissa's smile reaches her eyes and she is blushing. "Hello Love. Looking handsome as ever." "Why don't we get out of here? Give the kids some space." Crowley extends his hand for her to take. "I'd love to." She takes his hand and they vanish without a trace.

The rest of the Death Eaters that are still alive are arrested and rounded up to be taken to the Ministry pending trials. Members of the Order of Phoenix are preparing the fallen ones to be transported as well. They were not present when Dean was discussing the deal with Death, so they don't realize what's going to happen next.

"I see you kept your end of the bargain." Death snuck up on Dean.

The Winchesters jump at the sound of Death's voice. "We really need to get you a bell. You can't keep sneaking up on us like that." Dean is trying to play it cool but his racing heart is betraying him. Death turns to enter the Great Hall, "Let's get this over with."

Death walks into the center of the massive hall, surrounded by bodies on all sides. His black leather satchel appears out of nowhere. He carefully opens it, all the souls inside the bag are so bright, everyone but Death has to shield their eyes. Several bright, shining orbs the size of baseballs float out of his bag and into the chest of their designated person. The Great Hall is silent for only a moment, the living holding their breath waiting for something to happen.

One by One, the fallen take a breath and slowly sit up, whatever injuries they sustained have been healed. All but one have been brought back.

"Death? Why about Remus?" Sam asked.

Tonks is looking down at her lifeless husband, hoping the reaction has been delayed. "I could not retrieve him from Heaven." Death snaps his satchel closed. "Well why not?" Dean asked angrily. "Because he was not in Heaven." Death answered snidely. "Then where is he?" Dean is getting frustrated. "He's a werewolf. Where do you think he is?" It only took mentioning Remus' conditioning for the brothers to figure out where he ended up.

"Purgatory!"


	15. Fourteen

**Here We Go Again!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean is pissed. After everything, he now has to rescue his friend from Purgatory. There was no way he was going to leave Remus in Purgatory, of all places. Standing in the middle of the Great Hall, watching all of the other fallen stand, hugging family members and friends, Dean takes a deep shaky breath. He closes his eyes and thinks back to the year he spent fighting for his life, picturing Remus doing the same and it sent his nerves into overdrive. "One way or another, I'm getting him out of there."

Dean turns to Tonks who is sobbing hysterically on Hermione's shoulder, "Tonks." She slowly lifts her head, facing Dean with red, puffy eyes, tear streaks down her face, "Yes Dean?" Dean takes another deep breath, "I need you to listen to me carefully." He pauses, waiting for her confirmation that she is thoroughly paying attention. "I'm going to go get him. I need you to take care of his body. I will be bringing back his soul, so his body needs to be preserved until then." Tonks nods her head, "I can put a stasis charm on him after I heal his wounds. But it doesn't last very long, a few days at least. Plus the full moon is in three days, he may not recognize you if he has shifted."

Even though Sam and Dean were taught to hunt all things supernatural, they had learned there were more than one strain of Lycanthropy. The strain the Winchesters' have dealt with is a newer version of the ancient one that Remus was infected with. It's transmitted in the same matter, but the newer strain is very diluted. Those infected with the newer strain don't shift fully and have no memory of such event to the point of denying ever being infected. The ancient strain allows for the infected to remember and understand what is happening to them. With the added benefit of Wolfsbane, Remus can partially retain his humanity when he's shifted. Unfortunately, Remus does not have access to Wolfsbane in Purgatory, so Dean is going to have to find him either before or after the full moon.

Dean nods his head in understanding after witnessing Remus during a few shifts while staying at the bunker. "Listen, I've been to Purgatory. Spent an entire year there. I know I can get him out. He'll be back before you know it." Dean is doing his best to comfort Tonks even though deep down he knows he may not be successful. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I know one way to get in. We would need to visit Crowley in Hell, hopefully he hasn't closed it. It's how I got into Hell when I rescued Bobby's soul." Bringing up Bobby was still a sore subject for the brothers, he was like the father they never had but always needed. Both of them snorted thinking about how Bobby would react to what has happened over the past few months. He would probably try to have them committed, at least until Bobby was formally introduced to everyone the brothers have surrounded themselves with.

**The Bunker**

After making sure everyone was alright, the brothers called Cas to head back to the bunker. Once arriving there, they explained what happened after he left and what Dean is planning to do. "Dean, you can't go alone. I'm coming with you." Sam tries to argue. "And so are we." Sam and Dean were too busy arguing with each other to notice the twelve witches and wizards apparate into the bunker. There standing in the middle of the foyer was Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Seamus, Dean T., a newly resurrected Fred, his twin George, Claire, Ginny, and a very apologetic looking Ron. Harry and Draco standing tall, next to each other like the leaders they were meant to be, the rest of the group standing behind them waiting to hear the plan to rescue their beloved professor and friend.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Dean yells in his 'dad voice'. "Do you even know where I'm going? How dangerous it is?!" The teenagers shuffle their feet in anticipation. Dean takes a step closer to the lot, "Let me make this very clear. When it comes to the afterlife there are four different planes a soul could end up. There's Heaven, very bright, shiny, sterile, everyone gets their own piece of peace and quiet." Dean looks Fred directly in the eyes, who shifts his expression from confusion to comprehension then looks to his brother, then back to Dean. Dean continues to walk towards the group, "The Empty. Its name says it all. There is absolutely nothing there. Which is probably where _**HE**_ was sent since he's not fully human and has died more than once. In its own way that's a blessing because he will never be able to get out of there. Then there's Hell. Crowley's domain. Hell is where every sick, sadistic, and crazed soul is sent. Most of the Death Eaters are probably rotting there as we speak, as well as demons and Lucifer himself."

Dean takes a moment to let that soak in. Looking over this group of misfits, who five months ago would never have got along, seeing their faces turn white with shock. "Purgatory on the other hand, is somewhere I wouldn't wish to send my worst enemies. There are creatures in Purgatory older than time itself. Some of these creatures actually roamed the planet a few years ago after escaping. They were trying to turn us humans into livestock because their diet consisted of eating human flesh. Taking out the head honcho is how I ended up in Purgatory. I spent a year fighting for my life day in day out. I even teamed up with a vampire who became a good friend of mine until he returned to Purgatory. The moment Remus woke up there, he probably has not stopped fighting. I don't even know if his magic works in Purgatory. Which is another reason you are not coming with me. I understand how much he means to you, but I can't risk your lives as well. Especially after fighting for so long already."

Harry and Draco look to each other then back at their friends before Harry speaks up, "We just don't want to feel like we let him down by not coming after him." That struck a particular chord with Sam since he let Dean down while he was in Purgatory. "Look Harry, I get it. I do. But Dean is the one with the most experience dealing with that place. He fought his way back. He will find Remus and bring him back. If it makes you feel better, Dean is not even letting me go with him. I will be going as far as the back door in Hell then Dean will be on his own. We could all wait for him to return. The exit is in Maine's 100 Mile Wilderness. Dean will need to be brought to Remus' body and he's probably going to be too exhausted to get there without help." The teens thought this over, realizing they lost the fight agreed to meet Sam in Maine. Draco, however, will be going with Sam to Hell. Draco made it clear he needed to check on his mother, he was not going to back down.

The group went to separate parts of the bunker to prepare for what lies ahead. The twins took this opportunity to re-introduce themselves to the Winchesters without the battle looming over the heads. "Name's Fred. The ugly one is George." The twins shake the brothers hands again. "I wanted to say thank you for, well, everything." Fred steps next to his twin. "I can't speak for the rest of our family, but I'm forever grateful to have my brother back. For a brief moment I felt like I lost half of me." George is trying not to get too emotional then Fred breaks the tension, "The better half." The four of them laugh a little before Fred asks the question that has been on the twins' mind since he came back, "So, Death will be joining us for Sunday dinner? Actual Death?" Dean nods his head, "Yeah, Death is a bit of a foodie. You can't tell by looking at the guy, but he loves food. And I know Molly is a great cook, so it works out in the end."

It didn't take long for everyone to get ready. The plan was simple, there was no plan. The Winchesters have learned when they plan, it never goes as planned. They all will be 'winging it' as they say. Sam, Dean and Draco will enter Hell and find the back door to Purgatory. Then Sam and Draco will speak with Narcissa and Crowley making sure Draco's mother is comfortable and safe. Finally Sam and Draco would meet up with the rest of their group in Maine. Seems simple enough. Good thing they didn't plan anything, it would have gone wrong right from the start.

**Hell**

Entering Hell was easier than they thought, the guards at the hidden entrance to Hell knew the Winchesters and that Draco 'belonged' to Crowley. The guards did not want to piss off the King of Hell by denying those three from entering Hell. Draco turned up his nose at the shabby, decaying building they entered. Dean explained it is just a front for the entrance to Hell. Nobody would suspect the door to Hell to be inside a place like this. Draco wholeheartedly agreed.

Finding the back door to Purgatory was a little tricky. The halls of this particular floor in Hell looked exactly alike. Sam almost got lost several times but eventually found the right one when Sam passed his hand through a false wall. "This is it. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sam asks his brother, not wanting Dean to possibly get stuck there for too long without back-up. Dean pats his brother on the back, "I'll be fine Sammy. Just make sure to be ready for me in Maine." Sam nods his head, his hair falling in his face.

Dean turns to Draco, "You make sure Sam doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone. And make sure your mom is alright." Draco looks at Dean like the father figure he has become, "Yes sir." Draco states quietly putting his head down. Dean puts his hand on Draco's shoulder to get him to look up, "Hey, listen. I may have not known you before all this, but I'm damn proud of who you have become." Dean pulls Draco into a hug, something Draco has grown used to being around the Winchesters. Draco never thought he would feel so glad to have turned his back on his old life. Dean lets go of Draco and heads through the wall as quickly as possible before he loses the motivation to go alone. Entering Purgatory once again, Dean takes a moment to gain his bearings and heads further in, searching every which way for his friend.

On the other side of the wall in Hell Sam and Draco march with a purpose towards the throne room on the main floor. Pushing the double doors open they stop at the sight of Narcissa laughing while sitting in her own exquisite throne next to Crowley's throne. "Darling, is everything all right?" Narcissa asks her son. "Dean just entered Purgatory to rescue Remus. Sam and I were already here, so I thought we could make sure you're comfortable before heading to Maine. We don't know how long it's going to take for Dean to find Remus." Draco answers his mother, looking her over and realizing she is very happy and safe with Crowley.

Narcissa gets out of her seat and approaches her son, "Oh my little dragon, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She places a hand on Draco's cheek, he leans into the touch. "I'll be careful mum. Sam is with me and everyone else is waiting for us in Maine. As soon as Dean has Remus we will return home." After reassuring his mother Draco hugs her and shakes Crowley's hand. "We better get going. Maine is quite a bit a ways. It's good to see you again Narcissa." Sam hugs her after Draco let go, then shakes Crowley's hand as well. "Always a pleasure Moose." Crowley turns to return to his seat, "When you're ready Draco, you know where to find us." Draco slightly bows his head, "Yes sir."

"Oh, one more thing. Mother sends her regards. She is beyond ecstatic to have a grandson." Crowley sees Draco crack a half smile then looks to Sam, "She would be here but she is currently tracking down her worst enemy and failed lover." Sam immediately gets the hint and his eyes grow wide with fear and anxiety. Crowley cuts Sam off before he can speak, "We have it handled. He is incredibly weak since Voldemort is dead. Seems Lucifer was quietly feeding off him. So quietly in fact, that by the time mother found the link between the two, Voldemort was already dead. His death weakened Lucifer beyond repair. When she finds him, she will be able to handle him on her own."

Sam finally speaks his mind, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have been hunting him down." Crowley stops him once again, "Like I said, mother has it handled. Cas and I were hunting him with mother's help. She may or may not have found the spells needed to deal with him in the Book of the Damned. She's quite resourceful." Draco states quietly, "Slytherin." "Oh most definitely." Everyone but Sam chuckles. "Are you sure she's going to be alright on her own?" Sam is concerned if Rowena is capable of capturing Lucifer by herself. "Well, she's not completely alone. Cas is with her. He has been going back and forth between you lot and dealing with Lucifer, as was I. Don't worry that pretty little head of hair Sam. Mother knows what she's doing." Sam exhales through his nose, "I hope you're right. But if not, Dean and I will be ready." And with that final statement, they all said their goodbyes, Sam and Draco made their way to Maine.

**A/N:**** This chapter is mostly a filler. Lucifer will be dealt with quietly. Purgatory is next.**


	16. Fifteen

**Purgatory**

Daylight in Purgatory is just as dangerous in nightfall, it is a never ending forest that is always gloomy, foggy or raining. When Remus woke up, he expected to see the castle he once called home. But unfortunately, this is not the case. Remus woke on hard, packed mud covered with falling leaves from the trees surrounding him. It was pitch black, cold, the air felt heavy, and he was alone… Or so he thought.

Standing, brushing the dirt and leaves from his person, Remus reaches for his wand only to find it's not with him. He continued to look around trying to figure out where he was when he heard an inhuman roar in the distance, followed by a man screaming. His Gryffindor bravery taking a front seat in his mind, he takes off running in the direction of said scream. Remus stops in his tracks a few paces away from where the noise originated.

A beast unlike Remus has ever seen was feasting on his kill. Slowly backing away, not trying to draw its attention when he steps on and snaps a twig causing the beast to rear its head in Remus' direction. The beast looks human from afar, but it is not. In place of its face was a giant mouth with long, sharp teeth and split tongue dripping blood from its kill. Remus didn't know what this creature was, only that he needed to get away from it as fast as possible.

Making the decision to turn and run back to where he woke up was an easy one. Finding somewhere to hide, not so much. Remus is exhausted, hungry, scared and wandless. That last thought scared him the most. How is he expected to defend himself with no wand. He knew some wandless magic, but he was not strong enough to cast offensive spells. A Lumos maybe, spells like Stupefy, or Bombarda would render him unconscious. So he ran, and kept running until he couldn't anymore.

Stopping to catch his breath, Remus leans against a tree. How far does this forest go? Is there no way out? Last thing he remembers was fighting alongside his wife while dueling Dolohov. His wife was dueling Bellatrix LeStrange. Then he woke up in this forest. Did he die? What about Tonks? Is she alright? They just had a son, Teddy. Is he ever going to see them again? Or is he doomed to keep running through this never ending nightmare?

**Purgatory: Hell Entrance**

Dean walks through the hidden portal in Hell into Purgatory. He takes a deep breath through his nose, rolls his shoulders and readjusts his makeshift dagger in his hands. Turning around to look at the entrance, it is gone. Spending a year in this place, he knew it is vast but there's a central point where all creatures enter. It was the one reassuring thing about Purgatory, no matter which way you head, you'll always end up in the center. Finding the exit after a yearlong stay was lucky. Even though Purgatory opened that door for him, searching for it was exhausting. Dean never gave up then and he will not give up now.

Looking up at the sky, he realized he can't see the moon. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe Remus won't shift while he's here. Better not chance it. Dean needed to find Remus and fast. He starts walking at a brisk pace through the wilderness towards the center. Knowing the possibility of Remus being in the general area is a long shot.

Walking for what seems like hours, killing several Leviathans, a few vampires and a couple of werewolves, Dean gets close to the center. He can feel Purgatory wanting to throw him out but not without Remus. "Remus!" Dean yells risking being attacked again. "Come on buddy where are you?" Dean thinks out loud. Continuing towards the center while looking every which way for his friend.

_**"Remus!"**_

'It can't be.' Remus thinks to himself. Remus is not sure if he actually heard a familiar voice call to him or if his mind is playing tricks. Crouching down behind an older, wide trunked tree, trying to hide from these creatures unknown to him. He would fight, but he doesn't know anything about what he'd be fighting. So he stays down and hopefully nothing will attack.

**_"Remus!"_**

The voice is getting closer. He knows he heard clearly. Someone is looking for him. Remus risks standing and looking around. Peering from behind the tree, he sees a familiar face in the distance. 'No, it can't be. Dean can't be here.' Remus is confused but also relieved. If it's really Dean, maybe he can tell Remus what's going on and where they are.

Cautiously moving from behind the tree into Dean's line of sight. "Dean!" The other man's head swivels in his direction. He starts walking towards Remus. "Thank Chuck I found you. This place is massive." Dean gives his friend a bro-hug. Remus chuckles a little, glad to see his new friend. "Good to see you too. Where are we? What happened?"

Dean inhales sharply, and explains what happened since the end of the battle and where they are. "That's why I'm here. You're not supposed to have died. Death was able to bring everyone back but since you landed in Purgatory he couldn't get to you. And you know I've been here, so I'm the one coming to bring you home. I can already feel Purgatory trying to push me towards the exit."

Remus sighs in relief, "Lead the way." Thinking about what Dean told him about what happened after the battle, "So, did I hear you right? Death himself brought everyone back and will be joining the Weasleys for Sunday dinner?" Dean nods his head, "Yeah, the guy loves his food. Molly even said if he doesn't show up she will take it as a personal insult." Both men laughed, catching the attention of more creatures. "Time to fight. Here, you'll need this." Dean hands Remus his machete while he shifts his weapon to his dominant hand, "Decapitate is the only thing that stops these things." Remus nods his head and gets into a fighting stance.

**Few Hours Later**

Panting, covered in blood and guts, the men close in on the opened rift leading to the 100 mile forest in Maine. They continue to walk uphill, the wind around the area increasing in strength, almost like a cyclone. Remus and Dean were a few feet away from the rift when three vampires showed up. "Well if it isn't Dean Winchester? Never thought I see you again. Let alone here in Purgatory." The first vampire says. "Gordon Walker. You look like Hell. How's the neck? Still sore?" Dean goads him on.

Gordon and another vampire lunge at Dean while the last one fights with Remus. The third vampire was a big burly brute dressed like he belonged in the turn of the century. Remus landed a punch to its face, only pissing it off more. The vampire tackles Remus. Knocking him down to the ground, and the machete out of his hands. Remus is struggling to knock the vampire off when the vampire is ripped away from Remus. Looking at the newcomer Remus scrambles away. Fenrir Greyback. The vicious werewolf grips the vampire's head and shoulder, easily pulling the head off, killing it instantly.

"Hey pup. Still getting the shit kicked out of you I see." Greyback sneers at Remus. "I was hoping to never see you again," Remus growls. Turning to Dean to see how he was doing, both vampires have been killed. "Remus? You ready?" Dean doesn't waste any time. He knows Greyback is a sore subject for Remus. Wanting to get away from his sire as fast as possible Remus snaps out of his stupor, and nods his head.

"Pup…" Greyback catches their attention. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. On the brightside, I'm somewhere I belong." Noting how easy it was for Greyback to kill that vampire, he is right. He belongs in Purgatory. "Thank you, Greyback." Remus nods to his sire then turns to Dean, "I'm ready." Dean performs the ritual needed to transport Remus' soul out of Purgatory.

**100 Mile Forest**

Sam, Draco, Dean T., and Ron are waiting for Dean to come through the rift. They didn't have to wait long. After maybe a half a day, Dean crashes to the ground, falling from an invisible opening clutching his left arm to his chest. Sam runs over to his brother and helps him stand, he notices his left arm is glowing a light blue instead of red.

"Sammy. We need to hurry." Dean struggles to stay standing. "I gotcha. We have a portkey, it's the fastest way. Harry and the rest are waiting with remus' body at their headquarters." Dean Thomas pulls a cloth from his coat pocket and unwraps the portkey, revealing a rubber duck. Ron couldn't help but chuckle, "My father definitely was responsible for this one." Draco pats Dean on the back as they circle around Dean T. They all reach for the portkey and the familiar tugging behind their navel whisked them away. The land ungracefully across the street from Grimmauld Place.

**Grimmauld Place**

The house appears after Ron says the memorized phrase. One by one they walk through the front door. Sam is still half carrying Dean to a spare bedroom where Remus' body is laying in the center of the bed. Tonks stands from her chair when the door opens, holding baby Teddy, her eyes are bloodshot from all the crying, "Were you… I mean, did it…" Sam sets Dean down next to Remus, "He was able to get Remus out. Now we need to step back and let Dean finish."

Taking a deep breath, Dean pulls his knife and slices into his left arm. The glowing of Remus' soul has gotten brighter, and more painful for Dean. He is surprised he's still conscious the pain is so bad. Cutting into his forearm to release Remus he chants the incantation, "Anima corpori Fuerit corpus totem resurgent." (The whole soul into the body again.) Glowing light blue 'blood' flowed from Dean's arm into Remus' body. Once the incantation was finished and last of the 'blood' stopped flowing Dean fell backwards off the bed onto the floor. Remus' body glowed a bright white, momentarily blinding everyone in the room.

Faster than thought possible, Remus gasped for air and shot up into a sitting position. He was trying to gain his bearings when he's tackled by his sobbing wife. Remus takes a moment to bring his arms around her and inhale the scent of his wife. Sam once again helps Dean stand and exit the room, leaving the reunited family alone.

Sam sits his brother down on the couch, then goes to the kitchen to let everyone know it's done. Dean leans back and closes his eyes. The exhaustion has kicked in, he could sleep for a month. But first his arm needs to be patched up. Sam returns from the kitchen with Hermione to heal his arm and any other injuries. After finishing up, Hermione informs the brothers that Sunday dinner with the Weasleys is going to be a huge celebration. It will be the first of many since there are no funerals to attend. However, they still have to stay alert, some of the Death Eaters have escaped from the Ministry. The names of the escapees were never released. The Order feels the escapees may have had help from inside, but don't know for sure. Only time will tell.

The brothers settle in for the night. They will return home the next Monday morning, after dinner with Death.


End file.
